Pacta Sunt Servanda
by Valyzons
Summary: After Corypheus' death, Thedas is left in a precarious balance and it is up to the Inquisition to make sure it doesn't fall into chaos. Besides remaining rogue templars and uncompromising mages, the number of red lyrium addicts is skyrocketting misteriously and, as if this wasn't enough, a letter arrives at Skyhold with a long-forgotten contract binding the Inquisitor herself.
1. Chapter 1

I'm posting this as an experiment really. It's the first time I write in english so I apologize in advance for any possible mistakes and I welcome any readers to correct them. Other than that I hope you enjoy it (as much as I am enjoying the game... again).

#Valyzons

* * *

The sight of the great walls of Skyhold made her smile automatically and spur on her mount to reach the gates faster. The trip from Starkhaven had been pleasant and uneventful for the most part but still she was dying to get back to the fortress that she had ended up calling home. She wanted nothing but to strip off her armor and put on some thinner clothing. Summer had taken a while to reach Thedas that year but once it had, it had done so with all its might. She didn't recall feeling that hot since that time they killed a Sandy Howler in the Hissing Wastes and she had been close to being literally cooked alive inside her breastplate. The cool breeze of the Frostback Mountains was a relief but not enough to compensate for the many days of journey under the merciless sun.

It was not the only thing she was yearning of course. She had also missed the long strolls she had gotten used to take with Cassandra in the gardens while discussing martial techniques or the latest edition of _Swords and Shields_ (yes, she had ended up falling to the pressure of the Seeker and had read it) or gossiping with Josephine and Leliana about the horrible shoes Lady Lissandra had worn during her last visit or drinking a pint or two in the tavern while listening to the stories of Bull and his Chargers… In fact, after taking a very necessary bath she intended to go straight to the tavern, drink a couple beers with her men, have Varric tell for the zillionth time one of his tales and finally find Cullen and ride him like a stallion until they both were way too exhausted to even walk. Her smile widened at the thought of her Commander and lover, he was ultimately what she always missed most. If a year and a half ago they had told her that she would survive a magical explosion, get an old elven artifact to scar her palm giving her power over the Veil, witness the reform of the Inquisition of old, become the Inquisitor and lead an army of thousands against an ancient magister who wanted to make himself a God she would have risen an eyebrow at disbelief at the very most. If they had told her that she would find the love of her life she would have laughed so hard she would have been sore afterwards. Definitely, fate had a strange sense of humor.

"And the Inquisitor crossed the gates and was swooped into the arms of the Commander…" she heard Varric say behind her in his best storyteller voice, turning to see a knowing smirk on his face. Maker, was she _that_ transparent?

"I bet he is going to do more than just swoop her into his arms, right Boss?" she rolled her eyes, never ceasing to be annoyed by their teasing despite being so used to it.

"Shut up you two before I set you on fire. Maker knows it wouldn't take much of an effort with this heat" despite her words she couldn't help but smile, she didn't mind them knowing of her relationship with Commander Cullen. Not that they had really tried to hide it anyways, he had a fixation on kissing her in the battlements at broad daylight where anyone could see them.

"I wonder what our dear Inquisitor is thinking to be so… heated" Dorian's comment was the last straw that Iron Bull and Varric needed to burst out laughing. She shot the Tevinteran mage a dark look, struggling to contain both the flush that was creeping up her neck and her own laughter.

"Not you too Dorian" he rose her hands putting on his most innocent face… which wasn't saying much.

Luckily, she didn't have to ignore them for much longer before they reached the open gates, greeting those that had congregated there. Although refugees were starting to leave Skyhold now that it was safe to do so, many were still living amongst the protecting walls of the fortress and, for as long as they could shelter and feed them, they were welcome. She dismounted, stretching her legs and back that were sore from the long journey, grimacing when her vertebrae cracked at the sudden movement.

"Greetings Inquisitor, I hope the journey went out well?" Scout Harding was always the one to bid her welcome when none of the other members of the Inquisition were available. They were all on a meeting most likely.

"It did… except for the heat. Summer has just arrived and I can't wait for it to be gone" she mumbled, talking more to herself than to Harding who raised a skeptical brow at the blood stains that still clung to the leather in her armor "Bandits. Stupid enough not to run after seeing Bull. I still can't understand why someone would willingly attack a seven-feet-tall muscle wall with horns and a greatsword" she shrugged although deep inside she was concerned about those bandits. There was something about them that had set up all her alarms but she couldn't quite put her hand on it.

"The others are in the War Room, should I tell them you've arrived?" Evelyn nodded and, after making sure there was nothing that required her immediate attention, left for her chambers relishing in the feeling of being finally home. She was about to tell one of her servants to prepare a bath when she saw that the tub was already full with steaming water, the faintest scent of jasmine coming from it.

"Who ordered this?" she asked, her lips already curving upwards. She knew who but she wanted to hear it nonetheless.

"Commander Cullen Inquisitor" _That man knows me far too well_ she thought. When had she told him that she loved jasmine? "Is everything to your liking?" Lia always seemed anxious to please her despite the many times she had told her that she wouldn't turn her into a toad. Mostly because she didn't know how to.

"Everything is perfect Lia, thank you. Just bring me some more water and please make sure it's cold" the servant nodded and left quickly, returning minutes later with a couple more buckets filled with lukewarm water.

Patterns of light and color formed in her skin as the light pierced through the stained glass of her windows while she undressed, taking off her sweaty, blood and mud-covered clothes and tossing them aside for Lia to take them to the laundry. She stepped into the little room on the far end of the chambers that she had made her bathroom in the middle of which there was a bronzed tub, invitingly as ever. She sighed in pleasure as she sunk into the bathtub, letting herself slide until she was totally submerged in the water. Slowly, she unmade the tight braid she usually wore and combed her long her with her fingers before resting her head in the edge of the tub, making herself comfortable, quickly drifting into drowsiness as weariness fell on her.

She was alert enough to hear the footsteps that approached her though, footsteps that she would have recognized anywhere. She didn't say a word, pretending to be asleep, waiting for him to say something but a couple minutes passed and she couldn't resist the temptation of opening one eye with curiosity. He saw him inspecting the exposed skin of her back with a frown on his face, so focused on his task that he didn't even see her opening her eye.

"You know, it's not proper for a gentleman to stare like that at a bathing woman" he rose his eyebrows in surprise at her voice and his lips curved slightly upwards.

"I was checking for bruises or injuries" he justified himself, settling on the floor next to her. He was tall enough to be at the same height she was even sitting.

"Is that your new excuse to see me naked, Lord Commander?" she asked feigning an offended scowl but raising one arm to tangle her fingers with his.

"Since when do I need an excuse to see you naked, Lady Inquisitor?" he smirked, a sarcastic tone in his last words, and brought their intertwined hands to his lips to kiss her knuckles.

"Good point" she run her thumb over the scar in his upper lip and let her hand fall until it reached the collar of his shirt, pulling him in for a kiss, the familiar flavor of his lips on hers setting her on fire as they always did. "Care to join me?" she rested her forehead on his, smiling wickedly as she lowered her hand to his shirt, starting to pull at it to take it out. He had changed his usual breastplate and furred overcoat for a simple white shirt because of the rising temperature, a change that she intended to exploit to her benefit. However, his gentle hands stopped hers as he chuckled.

"As tempting as that sounds I'm afraid I have business to attend to" he excused himself and kissed her again, swallowing her protest despite knowing that she would complaint anyways.

"What business could possibly be more important than the Inquisitor's needs?" Evelyn crossed her hands at her chest in a gesture deliberately childish and rolled her eyes when Cullen told her that he was going to help with the training of new recruits. Corypheus might be dead but there were still many problems that required the Inquisition's forces and new recruits were coming every week. At that rate, soon they would have to move to a bigger fortress. "Don't we have captains and lieutenants in charge of that?"

"Yes, but I like to supervise them myself, you know it" she sighed and rolled her eyes again, uncrossing her arms to caress his stubble-covered cheek.

"All work and no play, whatever am I going to do with you?" he smiled warmly at her, kissing her palm before reaching for the washing cloth and starting rubbing her arm.

"I can make it up to you. What about dinner? I'll ask the cook to prepare something special" she tried to keep her smile from showing and acted as if she was thinking about it.

"Just the two of us?" she could contain her smile but the excitement in her voice was clear even for her.

"Just the two of us" He didn't rise his eyes from his task but she could see a smug expression on his face.

"With wine?"

"Certainly. I was thinking on opening a Vint-9 Rowan's Rose" she groaned, her farce of being angry shattering with his words. He really knew which buttons to press to have her on his palm.

"When you stop being a spoilsport I love you, you know?" Cullen laughed and raised his eyes from his task for the first time, winking at her before returning to what he was doing. She moved her auburn hair to one side of her shoulder, allowing him access to her back.

"So, how was the trip? Did you get Starkhaven's support?" _always so professional_ she thought, shrugging at the question, expecting it.

"It is too soon to know. But I am optimistic, I trust Hawke to convince him" Evelyn closed her eyes, relaxing at the feeling of him scrubbing her back, his calloused hands moving tenderly through her skin. The "New Circle Initiative" as Josephine liked to call it was a tough project but she intended to see it through. And the first thing she needed was support.

"Varric says she can be very persuasive" Evelyn turned her head to look at him with a roguish smile on her face.

"I bet she can be even more persuasive than normal when it comes to Sebastian" Cullen chuckled, understanding dawning on him and shook his head "you should have seen how he looked at her. I am sure most of the time he wasn't even listening to me; too busy gazing at her like he wanted to devour her. Probably he did"

"Well it is only natural, isn't it? How long had they being apart? A year?" she nodded, secretly proud of being able to discuss sex so openly with him. She still remembered how he had flushed when asked about Templar chastity vows back in Haven. Only a year and a half had passed since then yet it seemed like a lifetime to Evelyn. So much had happened…

"Almost, yes. Between the Grey Wardens and the war against Corypheus… but they made up for the lost time trust me. I was sleeping in the other side of the castle and even there I could hear her screams" she couldn't help but laugh when she saw him blush slightly. _Old habits die hard._

"You think he'll propose now that he has her with him?" it was an open secret that Sebastian wanted Hawke to be Princess of Starkhaven next to him. Tradition apart, he wanted to legitimate a union that had been going on for years already. If he hadn't done it sooner was because he had been too busy regaining his principality. Now that he was the rightful Prince of Starkhaven, it was a matter of time.

"Perhaps. I don't know, it's complicated. She _is_ a mage after all and baseborn, the nobles at Starkhaven aren't going to take it well, not at first. When we arrived, he had a horde of noblemen waiting in line to show him their daughters like cows in a cattle market. Hawke scared some of them off for sure but many will try to dissuade Sebastian of even trying to marry someone like her" she shook her head, annoyed. One of the things she had been thankful for when she was sent to the Circle was that as a mage she wouldn't have to endure the torture of being presented and sold as if she was a chicken.

"That can play in our favor. If he accepts the Initiative and starts establishing it in his land he would be sending a pretty strong message to those who oppose his intentions of marrying Hawke. It could pave the way towards a more… tolerant atmosphere" _or get him killed in the process_ he thought but didn't say it aloud, he didn't need to worry Evelyn with his doubts; she had enough with her own. She nodded in agreement, a familiar lost look on her face that she displayed when she was deep in thought.

"I thought about that but didn't say it aloud. It seemed… impolite. It would have sounded like a threat and luckily we don't need to use threats when it comes to Starkhaven"

"I don't think you had to. Hawke probably knows it already and if Sebastian doesn't, he will soon enough. If he loves her as bad as you say, he won't stop at anything to get her" he had met the man briefly during his stay at Kirkwall, one of Hawke's many shadows, always following her. Although they had barely spoken a couple times he knew he had left the Chantry to avenge his family… and to be with Hawke. It took a great deal of stubbornness and determination to be able to leave an institution such as the Chantry, he knew that much himself from his experience with the Templars.

"I hope you are right. We need the support for the Initiative… and Hawke has suffered enough already. She deserves a little stability and happiness in her life for once" there they were, the two parts of Evelyn Trevelyan. When she was the Inquisitor she was cold, efficient and pragmatic but when she was herself she was constantly concerned for those she cared for. That had been one of the things that had attracted him to her in the beginning, how passionate, how dedicated she was to everything she did.

"Have some faith Eve" he said, kissing her nape before getting to his feet. If he wanted to help with the training he had to leave before the temptation of joining her was too great. "And by the way, I don't think Hawke's screams were any louder than yours are every time I make you mine" he whispered in her ear, a smile clear in his voice sending goosebumps to her skin.

She quickly turned, reaching out for him, trying to grab his shirt to pull him into the bathtub but was too slow and by the time she rose her hand he was already gone. For a man his height and weight he was maddeningly swift.

"I hate you" she muttered under her breath and with a frustrated groan she slid into the cooling water. He was going to pay for that.

* * *

Any comments, reviews etc are welcomed. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

I changed the rating to M just in case. There isn't any smut (yet) but better safe than sorry. I made this chapter a bit longer because I don't know if I will be able to update the story in the incoming weeks. It was meant to be just another setting-the-scene chapter but in the end I decided to introduce the beggining of the main plot (sort of, it's more of a cliffhanger really but, as Sera would say, whatever). Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the OC characters.

Warning: violence, swearing and sexual references (mild anyways).

#Valyzons

* * *

After her bath and finally with some thin clothes to endure the heat, she headed for the tavern as she had promised herself she would. Luckily, Skyhold was way too high in the Frostback Mountains to get really hot. In fact the nights were cold enough to make them keep some warm blankets near every bed. As she walked passed the courtyard towards the tavern she heard the sound of crashing metal and the orders of Cullen to the recruits _That's a shield you have in your hands! Use it! ._ She approached the sparring grounds, finding Iron Bull, Varric and Cole there, watching the recruits fighting one another, some with more dexterity than others.

"We should take some of these recruits to kill dragons, that'll tough them up" said Iron Bull with a broad smile, watching with his arms crossed across his muscular chest.

"Are you kidding? They wouldn't stand a chance against you, much less against a dragon" Varric shook his head and smiled at Evelyn as he saw her approaching "Come to see the show Ivy?" she smiled when she heard the nickname. It was so tiresome to be called "Inquisitor" all the time as if she was a Qunari with only a title by name. Ivy is how she had been called all her life and she answered to it so automatically that many a time she had thought they were speaking about her when someone was speaking of the plant. Only her parents and Cullen called her differently, for her mother she was Evelyn, for her father and her lover she was Eve.

"Show? They are greener than leaves" Iron Bull snorted thinking on how easy would be for him to crush those recruits under his axe.

"Well, most of them haven't seen a real battle yet. Still, they have improved a lot in the last weeks. Most of them couldn't tell a bow from a dirk when we left for Starkhaven" Evelyn replied, defending her forces and her lieutenants' efforts "Perhaps you should help Cullen with the training Bull, a few broken bones will make them see how they should be using their shields".

"Broken bones? More like broken skulls" Varric chuckled "what do you think Kid? Should we let Tiny go scare some recruits?" he turned to Cole who was looking at the training yard with a focused look on his face. He was still struggling with his new nature, even with Varric's help he had a hard time understanding the world around him. Varric's nickname really suited the spirit-boy for he was like a child in many aspects, learning every day, doing his best to comprehend rituals that were clear for the rest of the people around him.

"Why would we want the recruits to be scared?" he asked, his face showing clear confusion. "Wait. Was that sarcasm?" with his new question he looked even more confused. Also anxious, not only he needed to learn how to understand his surroundings, he also had to learn how to understand himself and he was having more trouble with the latter. Apparently, as a spirit, his feelings were always clear to himself and these were not as "loud" as they were now that he was a human. Well, _more_ of a human anyways. Varric patted him in the back with a warm smile, trying to relax him somewhat.

"Don't worry Kid, you will be surprised at how many people don't get sarcasm. At least you know it exists" he turned to Evelyn, finding her eyes glued to the Commander with an infatuated look on them and barely surprised a chuckle. He was about to tease her about how she was looking at Cullen when Cole spoke, much to the surprise of everyone.

"What about magic?" he asked in a soft voice, turning to look at Evelyn.

"What about it, Cole?" she asked back patiently, sometimes it took more than just one sentence for him to make sense.

"They learn how to fight against swords and arrows but what about magic?" she raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"That is… an excellent question Cole. You are right, they should be learning how to defend themselves against magic too" with her words, her fingers started to sparkle as tiny arcs of electricity leaped from one finger to another and without another word she stepped into the sparring grounds, heading towards the recruits.

"And there goes our show. Do you prefer to pay me directly or by paying my drinks tonight?" Varric turned to Iron Bull, a roguish expression on his face and the Qunari grunted in annoyance as he reached for his purse.

"Did I do a good job Varric?" Cole asked with a faint smile on his lips, happy to be able to play a part on Varric's shenanigans. He didn't understand them completely but they made him felt… lighter, better, more _human_.

"Good? It was perfect Kid. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you had done this before" he turned his sight to the sparring grounds as he pocketed Iron Bull's money with a smirk "now let's see how Her Inquisitorialness roasts Curly a little".

All recruits stopped in their tracks when they saw the Inquisitor herself entering the training area, lowering their heads in respect, taking their right fists to their chests. They were nervous, she could tell, especially since the little electricity arcs that she had summoned not only hadn't stopped, but were now larger and covering her whole arm, shoulder to nails.

"Is there anything amiss Inquisitor?" Cullen inquired. No, not Cullen. The Commander. Sometimes it was hard to tell.

"No, not amiss. Just… incomplete" she turned to the recruits raising her sparkling arm for everyone to see "fighting with swords and shields requires one thing: contact. Constant contact. And limited targets. Even arrows are limited targets, small, only capable of reaching one thing at a time. Magic however is different. Magic can be used from a safe distance, magic can be everywhere at once, hitting you from the front, from behind, flanking you" as if to emphasize her words she summoned a ring of fire that surrounded her, making some of the closest recruits step back in fear. She smiled at them warmly, she wasn't trying to scare them… much "but magic can be stopped. Deflected, defended against. It takes longer learning how to defend oneself from magic than shields and swords but it is worth it. Even we mages need to learn how to defend ourselves from magic" with a snap of her fingers, both the fire and the lightning disappeared and she heard the recruits whispering at each other. She knew what some of them were thinking, how could they defend themselves from mages? They were as human as the next man alright and driving a sword through their chests would get them killed fast enough but, how do you drive a sword trough someone's chest when you can't even get close to him?

Despite the mages having been crucial allies in the defeat of Corypheus, despite the fact that the Inquisition had two mages in its higher ranks, despite the Inquisitor being a mage herself, there were still many who didn't trust mages. And many more who would rather blame magic than the men that wield it when something magic related went sour. The whole point of her Initiative was to establish peace and trust between mages and the rest of the people. And she had been foolish enough to start looking for support outside before making sure that it existed amongst her own people.

"Perhaps a demonstration would help Inquisitor" suggested Cullen, not even waiting for her to answer before picking one of the training swords and a shield. Her faced lighted at the idea proposed by the Commander. Cullen was a seasoned mage-hunter from his years as a Templar and he would surely reassure some of the doubtful recruits. Not that she intended to go easy on him of course but still.

"Perhaps indeed" she nodded in agreement and went to the weapon rack taking one of the staffs that were there. Mages also trained but at different hours, something she intended to change.

As the recruits cleared the yard for them, she ran her hands up and down the unfamiliar staff trying to get used to it before the fight began. A mage's staff had to be as an extension of one's arm, more than just a weapon or a tool a "second hand" of sorts. It was made of pine tree wood, with a simple design, no runes and no blade, sturdy and good for learning but not so much as a conductive of magic. She hadn't even started to use it and she was already missing her own staff. The apprentice staff felt heavy and rudimentary in her hands compared to the light yet strong ironbark staff she normally employed. Hers was dark brown and looked more like iron than wood yet was soft to the touch like well-polished stone, ending in a sharp blade, slightly curved to one side, looking just like a fang. In its other end, the staff divided itself in several thorned branches that encaged a translucent crystal that would gleam with a blackish glow when used. There was something dark about that staff, she could feel it but she couldn't leave it. It was meant to be hers; it even resembled ivy on one end!

It was a treasure she had found in one of the many elven ruins she had to explore while looking for the origin of Corypheus' artifact. It had been locked deep in a hidden vault, only accessible by using veilfire that would reveal the door lock. The door was magically sealed and she had been able to open it only because Solas was travelling with her and, after many hours of deciphering the scriptures carved in the door, had found a spell to break the seal. Even then they had to fight a vicious Revenant that was guarding the staff. And yet it had been worth it. She had offered it to Solas at first, considering all the efforts he had gone through to get it in the first place but he had declined saying that he wouldn't feel comfortable wielding a staff made for another elf. She knew that it was just an excuse and that there was more to it but hadn't pushed the issue. Mostly because since the moment she had laid her eyes on that staff it had been love at first sight. She put those thoughts aside, focusing on the task at hand, she couldn't get distracted when her opponent was as experienced as Cullen was. Besides, he wasn't wearing his armor, just a simple metal breastplate and instead of his usual sword and large shield he was using training replicas, smaller and blunt, made for hitting not for piercing through, so they were relatively even. She saw him getting used to his weapons too, slashing into the air a few times, rising the shield above his head, testing the weight and balance. When he was ready, he adopted his guard stance and looked at her, scarred lip rising slightly upwards in what was as much an invitation as it was a challenge.

"Five sovereigns on Ivy" Varric's voice could be heard over the tense silence that had taken over the courtyard and many others responded to his bet. Evelyn chuckled, taking a quick look around her and was surprised to see the amount of people that surrounded the sparring fields. It looked like half of Skyhold had put on hold whatever chores they were supposed to be doing just to watch them fight! From the corner of her eye she even spied Sera leaning out of her window to get a better look at them from her privileged position.

"It seems like we have attracted quite an audience, Inquisitor" observed Cullen as he started moving slowly to one side and she mimicked him, both of them moving in perfect sync as if around an imaginary circle.

"I hope we don't disappoint them, Commader" Evelyn replied, feeling the familiar surge of mana transferring from her fingers to the staff that she always felt right before casting a spell. She waved her hand and was quickly surrounded by a semi-transparent barrier. _Precautions first_ she thought, even with a blunt sword if one of Cullen's slashes reached her she would be bruised for a week. He _was_ that strong.

"I very much doubt so" she almost didn't make out his words that were swallowed by the sound of her fireball blasting against his shield as he lunged forwards, making him step back one step for balance. He recovered so fast it looked like he had been hit by a harmless rush of air though, slashing upwards towards her just to change in the last second, his feint aiming at her flank. She had just sufficient time to cast a cone of cold that slowed him enough for her to leap backwards out of his reach. Even slowed by the icy spell, a thin layer of frost covering his weapons, he was still swift as a snake and didn't allow her a second to catch her breath, slashing with his sword, bashing forward with his shield, hitting her force barrier a couple times. He was purposely forcing her to take a defensive stance, conjuring paralyzing glyphs, making a great effort to keep her barrier up, consuming her mana slowly but steadily. Somewhere deep within her mind she felt sorry for whatever mage had had to escape from Cullen back when he dedicated himself to hunt apostates down.

Her staff wasn't powerful enough to allow her to maintain the barrier and cast powerful spells at the same time without risking herself too much and her growing frustration could be seen in her deep frown, sweat running down her nape. Yet he seemed fresh as an apple. Looking at him made her lose one valuable second that he took advantage of, his sword distracting her at her flank as his shield went down with such strength that her barrier exploded at the blow, sending her flying backwards falling on her back with a loud cracking sound that left her breathless.

She could hear gasps of surprise around her as she tried to catch her breath. He had distracted her… she had been looking at him so intently she had been _distracted_ by him. She felt angry at herself, embarrassed and tried sitting up, looking for the staff when he saw him coming at her. He wasn't going to let his best chance pass of course. _To the Void with that fucking useless staff_ she thought opening her hands towards him from the ground. Both her arms glowed for a moment before a fist-shaped boulder appeared from thin air in front of her looking straight at Cullen. With an angry cry she sent the boulder forward, hitting the ex-Templar square in the chest with it and it was the Commander's turn to fly several feet backwards, hitting his back hard against the tavern's wall.

"Oi Varric! Five more on Ivy!" Sera shouted, her strident tone reaching the other side of the grounds as she sat in precarious balance on the windowsill, legs crossed under her.

Both Evelyn and Cullen took a few seconds to recover as they got to their feet, retrieving their weapons and going back into position, panting for air, weariness now clear in both of them. But this time the Inquisitor was faster. She was too tired to raise a new barrier without a proper staff to support the effort so she went straight to the offensive, summoning lightning that covered her arms with a dangerous sparkle. She send a salvo of electrical bolts causing Cullen to move backwards in order to stop each one of the many blasts that exploded against his shield. She used the time to invoke a veilstrike. She knew it would consume all her remaining mana but intended for it to be the "check mate" that fight needed. If the fight extended any longer, she wouldn't be able to endure it, she was too exhausted. Unfortunately, her energy barrage ended too soon, giving the Commander enough time to reach her before she finished the spell.

She casted the unfinished spell and Cullen rapidly raised his shield to protect himself yet the veilstrike was powerful enough to make the wooden shield explode, sending splinters flying in all directions raising a surprise yelp from the audience. The force of it made them back a few steps and both of them grabbed their weapons firmly surging forward to try and hit the opponent. They exchanged blows for a few minutes, her staff almost hitting him in the chest at some point, the blunt sword brushing against her hip an instant before she lowered her staff to block it. Panting, moving as quickly as their fatigue allowed them, the sound of wood meeting blunt steel filling the air, sweat running down their backs. Evelyn couldn't keep it up. She was too tired to use her magic and Cullen was much better a swordsman for her to beat him without it. So she made a suicidal move, rotating on her heel to get the right angle in a hurried feint, raising her staff at the last moment. They both paralyzed in position, the end of her staff (the one were normally laid the blade) was pointing at his neck; in a normal fight she would have severed his carotid making him bleed to death within minutes. The point of his sword was at her side, just below the ribs; in a normal fight it would have been enough with a little push for him to rip through her ribcage and everything within it. They stood in silence, looking at each other, still panting for air, the fire of challenge replaced by desire. Evelyn just realized that she had been so focused in the fight she hadn't even noticed how much it was arousing her. Perhaps it was the sight of her lover breathless and covered in sweat, perhaps the way her blood boiled because of the exercise or the adrenaline that still run through her veins… probably it was a mix of it all. And she could see the same fire in his amber eyes, dilated pupils staring at her hungrily; it took a great deal of self-control for her not to kiss him right there as she wanted to do and she guessed by the look on him that Cullen was going through a similar constraint test.

The public cheered around them, clapping and reclaiming Varric their money back and only then they realized that they were practically _glued_ to each other. Blushing slightly they pulled away, smiling sheepishly at the enthusiastic public that congratulated them as they approached, feeling safer now that there were no lightning bolts flying around. Evelyn climbed up some of the stone stairs that led to the Main Hall so she was easily seen and made a gesture to signalize that she was going to speak and everyone went silent, looking attentively at their Inquisitor.

"I hope this demonstration was enough for you to see that magic can be defended against. Now what you saw here is how magic and force can fight against one another. But I want you to imagine how magic and force can fight _together_. We are not enemies any longer, we are allies now" she went quiet for a few seconds, allowing for her words to sink in before continuing "From now on, mages will train with the rest of the recruits. Let's show them Inquisition! Let's show the world how alliance is stronger than divergence!" her words were cheered by the fervent crowd. She knew that it was the heat of the moment and that doubts and problems would arise when the mood cooled down but still it was a good start.

As she headed towards her quarters and taking advantage of the fact that most people were still on the courtyard, she grabbed the Commander's collar and pulled him in for a searing kiss. He answered with the same passion, his strong arms wrapping around her hips possessively, pushing her against the wall as a heated moan escaped her lips. As his arms tightened around her, her fingers laced firmly between his blonde curls, now messy after the fight. Three weeks since she left for Starkhaven, three weeks since they were last together, it had been maddening for both of them. Corypheus was dead and they couldn't even enjoy a few weeks of peace for themselves. One of his calloused hands sneaked up her torso, brushing against her breast as she stifled a needy groan against his lips. Just then, Evelyn heard footsteps approaching and pulled away reluctantly, not before tracing the smooth scar of his upper lip with her tongue.

"What if we skip dinner and go straight to dessert?" she suggested, cheeks flushed and voice hoarse from the arousal "you go wash quickly, I go put in some… nicer clothes and I see you in my quarters in fifteen minutes" He frowned, unwilling to let her go but ended up nodding with an impatient grunt as he also heard the approaching steps.

"I'll be there in ten. And Eve… I think it would be best if you didn't put in any clothes at all" she chuckled at his husky tone and smiled seductively at him.

"As you command, Commander" she replied with a theatrical bow before heading to her chambers. She practically had to keep herself from running, a wide grin on her face.

Once she arrived to her quarters she quickly washed and put on a loose housecoat that didn't cover her beyond the knees and loosened her hair, her long wavy locks falling down her shoulders in an auburn cascade. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, worrying her lower lip between her teeth as she evaluated herself. Evelyn had always known that she was attractive and she had never been truly concerned about her looks, perhaps once when she was fifteen and her face was covered with those disgusting teenage pimples. She was never the most beautiful alright, not in the Circle, not anywhere, but she knew how to use her charms. A wink of her green eyes to the right person, a seductive smile in the right moment, tucking her red hair shyly behind her ear when _that_ particular boy was looking… And yet she had felt stupidly doubtful when she had started dating Cullen (if stolen kisses in the battlements between hunting rogue Templars and war meetings could be called _dating_ anyways). Is not like she thought that he would leave her for a prettier woman, he was too much of a gentleman and way too much in love with her for that, but Evelyn had always been stubbornly perfectionist and always wanted to be perfect for him.

A knock on her door pulled her out of her thoughts and she tried to suppress the wide grin that threatened to split her face in two to put on a seductive half smile instead as she ran downstairs, stopping a second before opening the door to pull at the robe a little making the fabric fall from one shoulder leaving it bare and showing the beginning of her right breast. But her smile froze in her face when she opened the door and saw Cassandra standing behind it, arms crossed behind her back.

"Cassandra!" Evelyn exclaimed in surprise, her hands rapidly flying to her chest to pull at the robe, covering her exposed skin as a violent blush creeped up her neck "I… I wasn't expecting you" she mumbled in embarrassment looking at her bare feet, unwilling to raise her burning face. Andraste's tits! Her face was probably as red as her hair was!

"I can see that" Evelyn didn't need to look at the other woman to see the knowing smile implicit in her words "may I pass? There is something you need to see" Evelyn should have known by her tone that whatever it was, it was important but she only looked at the corridor to her right impatiently, expecting to see her lover approaching at any time.

"Does it have to be now? Can't it wait until dinner?" Cassandra's hard look and deep frown was enough for her to move out of the way allowing her to enter her quarters and closing the door after her with an annoyed snort. She climbed the stairs, offering the Seeker a seat that she declined and Evelyn shrugged as she sat on the edge of the desk, crossing her legs to get more comfortable.

"So what is it that is so important that can't wait until dinner?" _what is it that is so important that can't wait until Cullen fucks the lights out of me_ she thought internally and rose an eyebrow when Cassandra handed her a bunch of papers that looked official, a broken seal at the top. A letter. It had to be important, it _better_ be important. She started reading, skipping the pleasantries that always filled that kind of letters.

"So? What is all the fuss about? One more noble visitor coming at Skyhold, so what?" Evelyn stopped reading, looking at her advisor and friend, she wasn't in the mood for reading the whole letter and she could guess what the rest of it said, she had read thousands of those.

"Does the visitor's name ring any bell?" Evelyn rolled her eyes searching for the bloody name, wanting to get over with it, eyes opening wide when she saw it.

"Garret Mendris? Garret Mendris is coming to Skyhold?"

"Do you know him?" the Seeker asked, her tone still dark for some reason she didn't understand.

"I used to. His father and mine were friends. He used to come to our summer state in Ostwick when we were children, we would swim in the fountains to the despair of the servants in charge of taking care of us" she smiled warmly at the memory, she used to have fun with Garret when they were kids "he was as mischievous as I was myself, always bossing his elder brother around. Can't blame him though, Patrick was never the brightest kid in the Free Marches…"

"Do you know him well?" Cassandra's insistence was starting to worry her, what on Thedas had Garret Mendris done to make the Seeker stand on edge like that?

"No Cassandra. I haven't seen him in years. After I was taken to the Circle of Ostwick I never saw him again. Why? What is going on? Why are you so… fidgety?" Cassandra was literally fidgeting with her gloves, pulling at the fingers and putting them back on place. The Seeker let go a sight that wasn't a good omen and took all the papers she had given the Inquisitor. All but the last.

"Read it and you'll see" Evelyn frowned, truly worried this time. Not because Cassandra looked concerned, she _always_ looked concerned, but because there was pity on her eyes. Did she pity her? Why? She started reading and her mouth went dry, hands grasping at the parchment with disbelief, knuckles going white with the pressure.

"No… this can't… I mean, this can't be valid. It was signed twenty years ago! And under completely different circumstances!" she re-read it, unwilling to believe her own eyes. It had to be a misunderstanding, a joke even.

"The House of Repose's contract against Josephine was signed a hundred years before she was born and under completely different circumstances and yet it was still valid" Cassandra reminded her gently, taking the papers from her before she would tear them apart.

"But this is a completely different situation!" she all but shouted as she moved away from the desk, walking up and down the room like a caged animal. She only halted when she felt Cassandra's hands on her arms, forcing her to stop on her tracks and look at her.

"Ivy, we will find a way to fix this" her words were categorical as always and they made her feel a bit better and she closed her eyes, trying to reorganize her thoughts.

"You are right. Who else knows about this?" her voice sounded colder, firmer, more Inquisitor-like and that relaxed Cassandra as well. They didn't need Evelyn at the moment, they needed the Inquisitor.

"Leliana and Josephine" Cassandra answered calmly although she expected Evelyn to know it already. Josephine was the one in charge of the mail and Leliana… well, Leliana somehow always knew everything.

"Cullen?" the Seeker shook her head and Evelyn let go the air that she was unconsciously holding. Well, it wasn't as bad as it could have been.

"Good, don't tell him yet. I want to tell him myself… once I know how to fix it" she always felt the imperious need to explain herself when Cassandra looked at her that way, those inquisitive eyes piercing her "Call an emergency meeting for tonight. Tell only Leliana and Josephine. It will be held an hour after midnight and I want the outmost discretion" Evelyn knew she didn't have to ask her advisor to be discreet but she did it nevertheless to emphasize it. She could tell the Seeker didn't approve by the way she pursed her lips until they formed a thin line. She knew it was wrong to hide such a thing from the Commander but… Agreeing or not, Cassandra nodded and left her chambers without another word leaving her to her own thoughts.

As she heard the door closing, Evelyn walked to the balcony, leaning against the banister as she thought about the meaning of that letter. Just when she felt safe, when she felt that things were finally falling into place…

"It's not fair" she whispered, anger and impotence in her tone.

"What is not fair?" Evelyn practically jumped when she heard the voice behind her, hands covering with fire in a reflex reaction after many ambushes by undead in the Fallow Mire and bandits in the Exalted Plains. When she recognized Cullen, she brought a hand to her chest as if that would slow down the overexcited beating of her heart.

"Maker's breath Cullen, you scared me!" at least the fright was enough to justify the sudden paleness that had taken over her with his presence.

"Where you expecting anyone else?" he teased, arms wrapping around her waist as he pulled her close to him. She rested her head on his chest, circling his own waist with her arms and the Commander raised an eyebrow at the change of mood. Had something happened while he was washing and changing? "So what is it that is not fair" he asked again, tucking her wild hair behind her ear so he could see her face but she buried her face in his shirt, avoiding his gaze.

"It's not fair that I have this gigantic headache when I want to make love to you" she lied, mentally kicking herself for the headache cliché. Really? Couldn't she come up with something better? She was a terrible liar when it came to Cullen. He chuckled and took her inside before she would catch a cold, fingers caressing her arm.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, feeling that there was something bigger than a headache going on, looking at her with concern.

"Yes, yes, I'm just very tired. I haven't been sleeping much these days. It's impossible to get any sleep with Iron Bull's snoring. I'm sorry" she _truly_ was sorry, she didn't have to lie about that… she didn't have to lie about Iron Bull's snoring either. Still, she felt dirty lying to him "I think I am going to skip dinner and go straight to bed"

"Don't apologize Evelyn, it's alright. You should eat something before going to bed though"

"Don't go all mother hen on me, mister Idon'tgetanysleepbecausetherearestillreportstoread. I am a big girl" She replied sarcastically, her hands on her hips in a rather motherly gesture. Cullen chuckled and raised his hands in defeat, getting to the bed and starting to open it for her "What are you doing? _You_ should eat something before going to bed, don't worry about me I'll be fine" she asked as she saw him undressing and getting between the blankets.

"Don't go all mother hen on me Inquisitor, I'm a big boy" he answered back with a boyish smile on his face. He always showed a childish pride when he over witted her and Evelyn rolled her eyes as she got into bed next to him. She would never admit it, but she loved that childish pride of his.

"I'll write to your sister telling her you said that" she threatened, curling into his chest in the bed as he wrapped his strong arms around her. That was her favorite place in the world, warm and safe between his arms.

"That's a low blow" Cullen complained and covered them up with the blankets before combing her hair with his fingers in a soothing motion that he knew relaxed her "Evelyn, are you sure everything is alright? You can tell me anything you know that" he insisted in a whisper, worried for her. If something bad had happened to her, he wanted to know. She stood silent for so long that he almost thought she had fallen asleep already.

"I know Cullen but I'm fine. I just need some sleep" she assured him but her words weren't as firm as they usually were and that worried him beyond measure. Whatever it was, because there _was_ something clearly, she didn't want to tell him. He didn't press the matter any further though, she was tired he didn't doubt that. The next day after she was rested he would ask again and she would tell him. Because she didn't hide anything from him, did she?

* * *

Special thanks for my new followers!

And as always remember that any constructive critics, suggestions or reviews are welcomed and encouraged.


	3. Chapter 3

Cliffhanger continues I'm afraid but I really wanted to get into Cullen's POV a little, hope I did a good job with it. Next chapter will have answers though I promise and probably some smut although I'm still thinking about that (any suggestions?).

Disclaimer: Bioware, EA etc etc etc own everything.

#Valyzons

* * *

Cullen woke with a start, his heart beating rapidly on his chest, blood pounding on his temples, breath ragged and body covered in a thin layer of cold sweat. With an annoyed groan he raised his hands to his face and rubbed his eyes. He hated nightmares and, although they were haunting him less and less with every day that passed, they were still a remnant of his lyrium withdrawal symptoms. Lately they were recurrent and scared him greatly as they were so real that sometimes it took him several minutes after he'd awoken before he realized it had only been a dream. He always saw himself in the Tower of Magi in Ferelden, surrounded by desire demons that taunted him while he tried to fight them, his sword slashing out once and again, one target after another until the last demon was slain at his feet. Just then, another demon would suddenly appear out of nowhere, snatching his sword out of his reach while trying to reach his face with its claw-like nails that would most probably cut through his skin like a hot knife through butter. He would dodge, rolling to avoid the creature's attack and then he would leap on the demon, wrapping his hands around its neck, trapping it under his weight so it wouldn't scape his grip. The more the demon thrashed, the harder he would squeeze but just when the life was about to leave its unnaturally yellow eyes, the whole scene would change. He was no longer in the Broken Circle, he was in Skyhold, in the Inquisitor's chambers and when he looked down he would see that he wasn't choking a demon but the Inquisitor herself. By the time he removed his hands from her neck in horror, it was too late and then he would wake up looking for her like a madman.

The worst part of that dream is that he actually feared that it might come true. The lyrium withdrawal symptoms were no longer as violent as they were at first and the healers had told him that it was not likely that he would suffer another relapse. But he had seen enough unlikely things happen during his life to be skeptical. He still remembered a particularly violent fit he'd had weeks after he had stopped taking lyrium. He had suffered hallucinations and had been screaming in his sleep and when a soldier had come to his aid Cullen attacked him. He broke his nose and would have killed him if not because he had been restrained by Cassandra and some other soldiers. Just the thought of doing something like that to Evelyn sent shivers down his spine.

He sighed and turned in the bed looking for the Inquisitor, hoping that he hadn't woke her and was surprised to find that he was alone. He looked around but there was no sign of her, the doors to the balcony were opened and she didn't seem to be there either. Cullen got up from the bed and put on his discarded shirt as he exited the room to look for her. Evelyn suffered from insomnia from time to time and although she would usually wait for sleep to come on the balcony of her room, she sometimes preferred going for a walk in the gardens, enjoying the lonely peace. He frowned at the thought; generally she picked the latter choice when she was especially preoccupied about something and needed more than just air. Was this about the mysterious headache?

Cullen yawned as he entered the Throne Room and took a second to look at the mighty seat that looked just as stern in the dark of the night as it did in the bright of day. The crimson velvet looked almost black, its spikes gleaming in the moonlight as if to remind any passerby that they were still there, the flaming eye and sword of the Inquisition that were embroidered with gold thread hard to spot in the shadows. It was ominous and beautiful; it spoke of power and responsibility, of mercy and execution, it looked magnificent, fit for a king yet it clearly wasn't made to be comfortable. Evelyn had said that it looked just like power ought to look, threatening, forgiving and uncomfortable. Cullen would never admit it out loud but he didn't like it when Eve sat on that throne. With the windows right behind her it looked as if she was shining, a human beacon lightning the way, burning with justice and order yet he saw beyond that. He could see the worried look on her face when she sat and when she got up she always looked older, tired, crushed under an invisible weight that no one could help her carry, not even himself. As her Commander he was proud to see her seating in judgement, as the man that loved her he felt helpless, unable to reach out and ease the burden that had fallen upon her shoulders.

Cullen looked away and set for the gardens when he stilled as he heard a noise to his right, it sounded far but definitely in that direction. Was there anyone in the War Room? At this hour? It couldn't be a war council or he would have been notified. At first he thought perhaps it was a couple looking for a forbidden place to spice things up a little but he rejected that idea as he approached, recognizing Cassandra's voice. He also recognized Leliana's calmed tone and Josephine's followed by Evelyn'. The Inquisitor sounded unsettled, demanding answers that apparently weren't satisfactory or her advisors couldn't give her. What on Andraste's name was going on there? His hand was already on the doorknob when he heard something that froze him in place.

"What about Cullen? We shouldn't keep something like this from him. This affects the Inquisition as a whole!" Cullen recognized that tone; it was the kind of voice Cassandra would use when she was stubbornly repeating an idea that had already being rejected. He hadn't been listening until that moment but after those words he moved closer to the door, his ear on the wood, trying to make out the words that barely went through the wooden double doors. What were they talking about? And why would they keep anything from him and _specifically_ from him?

"We won't. We… I will tell him when we have results. After we find a solution" Ivy sounded hesitant, guilty. _Was she advocating for keeping something from him?_ He felt confused and more than a bit hurt. Why would she do something like that?

"Don't worry Inquisitor, we will find a solution. All contracts have loopholes, blind gaps that we can use. Besides, the reputation of the Inquisition plays in our favor" Josephine seemed optimistic and ready to get down to work as always.

"My agents are already working on it. If there is any dirty laundry, we will find it" Leliana sounded determined as always. If there was something the spymaster was good at was at finding secrets that people wanted to keep hidden.

"Thank you" Evelyn sounded drained and her words weren't as assertive as they usually were even when she was tired "Now let's try and get some sleep. We have some long days ahead" Cullen heard steps approaching and only then he realized that he was eavesdropping. For a second he was tempted to remain there, cross his arms on his chest and wait for the explanation he thought he deserved but in the end decided against it and run back to the Inquisitor's quarters, rushing so as not to be found.

He quickly tossed the shirt on the floor and got himself inside the bed, doing his best to still his uneven breath, trying to look asleep as he heard Evelyn climbing the stairs. Even her steps sounded tired. He felt the bed shifting under her weight and her body curling next to him, one arm on his chest. Cullen felt her shaking almost imperceptibly, her cheek pressed against his bare skin and it was only when he felt something wet that he realized that she was crying. He had to muster all his self-control not to break the farce and hug her as he wanted to do, all the disappointment and hurt forgotten for the moment, replaced by an alarmed need for protecting her against whatever there was that was haunting her. He had only seen her crying once, the night before the battle against Corypheus she had wept silently in his arms as he held her letting go of all the feelings that she needed to empty herself of before battle. But this was different and it scared him immeasurably. Suddenly, the shaking stopped and he could feel her raising her face to look at him.

"I will not leave you Cullen, that I promise" she whispered fiercely, so determined that he didn't doubt her for an instant even though he still didn't understand the meaning of her words. She rose and kissed his forehead, lips pressed tightly against his skin for a long second before settling back on his chest rapidly falling asleep as the day's weariness finally fell on her.

What did she mean? Why would she leave him? What did any of this have to do with him? What _was_ this in the first place? A million questions haunted him as he listened to her even breathing, feeling the beating of her heart against his own chest. It was his turn to remain awake that night.

By the time he woke up in the morning she was gone and that alone was omen enough that something was wrong. Evelyn was like an owl when it came to sleeping, she preferred working at night and sleeping well into the morning. It wasn't strange for him to have to wake her for lunch when she didn't have any morning appointments scheduled. Cullen got up and rubbed his face as if trying to wipe the sleep from himself while going to the bathroom to wash, checking his face to make sure that his stubble was still under control and could wait at least one more day before he had to shave. Then he dressed, discarding the armor and furred overcoat once again, wearing a simple linen shirt and a much lighter cape of a deep red color. It wasn't necessary but after so long wearing the overcoat he had grown used to wearing something on his shoulders. It was something he had started doing after leaving the Templars and, in a way, it made him feel safer on his own skin, reminding him of his decision and the rightness of it. Also, it was a distinguishing mark now, everyone who looked for him would look for something red first and proof enough was that whenever he wasn't wearing the overcoat the couriers would take longer to find him unless he was in his office. He was about to leave the room when Evelyn came in and he could have sworn that she paled slightly at the sight of him but the shadow in her face disappeared quickly as she smiled to him.

"Good morning love, I expected you to be already working" she greeted, stepping closer to him and standing on tip toe to kiss him good morning. A quick peck on his lips that he had no time to extend as much as he wished to "Did you sleep well?" she went for her desk, opening one of the drawers and taking some documents that she skimmed before tucking under her arm along with some books she was already carrying.

"More or less, a nightmare woke me in the middle of the night but I could sleep afterwards" it was only half a lie and he inspected her face when he said that he had awoken at night but saw nothing "did _you_ get any sleep Eve? You look tired" _tired_ was an euphemism, her eyes were slightly red as if she had been reading for hours, she had bags under them and despite the great effort that she clearly was putting into looking cheerful, her brow was furrowed with worry.

"I'm fine. I just have a lot of work to do that's all. Is dinner still up for today?" she asked although her eyes didn't meet him, busy looking at anything she had close at hand, she was avoiding his gaze.

"Sure" Cullen blocked her way out and took her gently by her chin to make her look at him "how is your headache?" she looked confused for a second before realization dawned on her and she tried to muster a smile.

"Gone and forgotten" she waved her hand so as to emphasize her words but he wasn't convinced, he knew her too well to be convinced by that poor act.

"I'm worried for you Evelyn. Is there anything wrong?" _Is there anything you want to tell me?_ he wanted to ask but that would have been like admitting that he had been eavesdropping and he actually felt somewhat ashamed of it.

"You are worried for me? Cullen you are the one having those terrible nightmares. I am worried for you" there it was. Evasive and change of subject. She wasn't lying this time though; he knew she that was genuinely worried about him. Evelyn stood on tip toe again to rest her forehead against his, bright green eyes staring into his amber ones and he could see that they weren't shining as much as they usually did "Dinner. Tonight. And you can tell me all about your nightmare and I can tell you all about my trip to Starkhaven" she proposed and after a few seconds he nodded, knowing that he wouldn't get anything from pressing the subject. His hand sought hers and he intertwined his fingers with hers raising them to kiss her knuckles.

"Don't work too much" he told her, a ghost of a smile playing on his lips.

"Look at the pot calling the kettle black" she teased and Cullen chuckled, letting go of her hand as she headed for the door.

"I'm your advisor Inquisitor, it's my job" he reminded her and could hear her laughing as she climbed down the stairs towards the Throne Room.

Dinner, then she would tell him what was going on for sure when they were alone and in private. He could wait until dinner he told himself as he headed for his office. Only in the end, he couldn't.

* * *

Thanks to all new followers! Your support means the world to me! And of course remember that suggestions, reviews, comments etc are welcomed and encouraged! Also, I'm halfway writing the next chapter and it should be up before the weekend (or so I hope).


	4. Chapter 4

I'm terribly sorry for the delay but everything that could go wrong with this chapter _went_ wrong. I lost the document, then my computer broke and a long etc. Also it turned out to be a little too long so I divided in two parts but I'll do my best to have the second part ready asap. Anyways I hope you enjoy it!

#Valyzons

Disclaimer: If it rings a bell it's not mine.

* * *

Cullen was having a hard time keeping his mind away from the Inquisitor and whatever it was that she was hiding from him so he did what he was best at, keeping himself too busy to think. It was an art that he had become proficient at during the worst part of his lyrium withdrawal. Burying himself under mountains of reports was the best way to keep the need at bay until the pounding in his head was just a far ache hidden behind the concentration he needed to read and answer all the documents.

Thankfully, there were tons of work for him to do and he was able to distract himself for the better part of the morning; it was his duty to see that all their troops were properly supplied and that they were being put to good use. He didn't want idle soldiers strolling in the Emerald Graves just because the war was over. They were having a particular hard time with the so-called Freemen of the Dales in the Exalted Plains; despite the fact that Evelyn had decimated their numbers they seemed to be ready for a second round and they had started by attacking the few elven settlements in the area. He would sent more soldiers to help the elves but he knew very well that that wouldn't be enough, the Exalted Plains was still an uncharted territory for the most part despite the Inquisition's efforts thanks in part to the remaining reanimated corpses that still plagued the area and that made the cartography tasks quite arduous. He quickly took parchment and ink and started writing a list of materials and resources they would need to build another fort in the area, closer to the elven territories to ensure their safety; perhaps they could restore one of the abandoned ones, they were ruins mostly but the pillars were still solid and could be used. Yes, that was the best idea and would save them good money in stone and many of them were protected with old elven enchantments that still worked despite the centuries of neglect. The elves should be involved somehow too; they didn't want them to believe that they were being invaded again. Cullen chewed the quill his was using, thinking how he could involve the elves in the project in such a way that they would collaborate without feeling offended. He sighed, if only Solas was still with them… he would have been able to help him out with that for sure, he would have even sent him as envoy to negotiate the terms with the Keeper of the clan. He wasn't sure he was going to be able to convince the elves without an elf as envoy, Eve was his second choice but she was too busy at the moment… but too busy doing what exactly? _Focus Rutherford_ he told himself when his thoughts started wandering again. He would have to ask one of the elven soldiers or one of the elven mages to go, there were some he trusted for the job but all of them were city elfs; not the perfect choice.

"Beggars can't be choosers" he muttered to himself as he kept on writing the list. Once he was satisfied he signed it and waited for the next courier before sending him off to give the list to Morris, the quartermaster. How had he gotten that job was still a mystery to him but all in all he was doing a good job so he wouldn't be the one complaining. Barely a minute had passed when a new courier entered his office hurriedly, a concerned look on his face and a letter in his hand.

"Urgent message for you, Commander" he announced, waiting for him to give him the ground.

"What is it?" he asked taking the letter that the courier was handing him, skimming it while listening to the messenger.

"There has been an attack on one of the red lyrium mines in Ferelden, Ser. Between the Storm Coast and Crestwood. The messenger just arrived from there. Apparently he was one of the few survivors that weren't injured so badly so as to make the trip impossible" Cullen frowned, reading the letter signed by the Captain that was supervising that mine, Derric if he remembered properly, a stern man with no sense of humor whatsoever but efficient as ever was one. He didn't have many men with him since the mine didn't need much protection as it contained a considerably small quantity of lyrium and clearly whoever had attacked had taken advantage of that fact. Still, the casualties were remarkably high for a lightning attack as it had been.

"I see. Where is him now?"

"In the clinic seeing to his wounds, Commander. Should I go fetch him?"

"Yes and get Lady Pentaghast too" the courier nodded and left almost running. They always made fun of how everyone seemed to be always running when they were close to him and he had to admit they were right, probably it was because his little patience was widely known and widely feared.

He smirked when he heard Cassandra approaching; the Seeker's steps were unmistakable, long, hard strides that threatened with breaking the ground in two, pretty much like her personality. He felt sorry for all the people that had suffered her questioning during the years that she had been a Seeker; her steps alone were enough to send chills down the spine of the bravest of men.

"Cassandra, I guess you have been briefed?" he asked as she entered his office and she nodded as expected.

"An attack on one of the mines, yes. Red Templars?"

"Most likely" Cullen squeezed the hilt of his sword between his hand, a nervous habit that he wasn't even conscious of anymore.

"How bad is it?"

"See for yourself" he gave her the letter and her facial expression grew anxious at the numbers.

"By the way it is described it doesn't look like it was very well organized but how if not could they possibly kill and injure those many soldiers? It doesn't make sense"

"My thoughts exactly. I've sent for the man that brought the message, he was there during the assault, perhaps he will be able to shed some more light in the matter" Cassandra made an approval gesticulation and she read the letter again more carefully "Have you seen Evelyn this morning?" without lifting her gaze from the parchment she shook her head in denial.

"No I haven't, why?"

"She seemed… distressed. Like there was something on her mind that was troubling her but she wouldn't tell me. She said she was just tired but I'm pretty sure there is more to it" the Seeker seemed doubtful for a second before she shook her head and folded her arms over her chest in a gesture that was halfway between severe and annoyed.

"Cullen, if she will not tell you neither will I" her brow was furrowed stubbornly and he knew that he wouldn't get any more information from her. Not only was Evelyn her friend but she was also her superior and Cassandra wouldn't betray any of them. Still he pushed his luck.

"So there _is_ something" not that he didn't know already but it was good to have some confirmation "what is it Cassandra? If you can't tell me specifically at least give me something" he all but begged despite knowing that she wouldn't budge an inch but there was no chance for the Seeker to answer him as the door opened and the soldier from the mine came in. He limped slightly as he walked in, taking his fist to his chest and bowing before the Seeker and the Commander. His wounds had been seen to and there was no trace of them but still he looked exhausted and his face contorted in a grimace of pain when he supported his weight on the right foot.

"What is your name, soldier" Cullen asked warmly as he signaled his chair for the soldier to sit on and the man hesitated for a second before giving in and sitting, relief clear in his face as he saw that he wouldn't have to stand stoically as he had feared.

"Corporal Audio, Ser"

"Tell us what happened at the mine Corporal" Cassandra's voice was gentle but demanding as she stood next to the sitting soldier that seemed intimidated by her presence despite knowing that they were both on the same side.

"We were preparing a load of red lyrium to take it to the Hinterlands when we were attacked. Our mine is too small, the seam of red lyrium is not very large, and we don't have the necessary equipment for destroying the lyrium so we have to extract it first and transport it to the Hinterlands mines where it's properly eliminated" he explained with a professional tone but he writhed on his sit as he started explaining the attack itself "we had the lyrium loaded up in a few carts and were ready to set for the Hinterlands when we were attacked. I wasn't there at the moment and arrived when I heard the shouting".

"Red Templars?"

"No, Ser. They were too ill-equipped to be Templars of any sort and they weren't carrying any distinctive badge. Some of them carried proper swords but most of them had very rudimentary weapons, improvised I would say. Cooking knives, farming tools like hoes and such, a few hunting bows…"

"Could it have been Carta's work? Or some other cartel?"

"I don't think so, ma'am. They weren't very well organized either and I don't recall seeing any dwarf. A couple elves but mostly humans"

"Did they take anything besides the lyrium? Mining tools, weapons, documents of the mine?" Cassandra frowned fearing that the attack might have been a distraction for something bigger but the soldier shook his head again.

"Nothing. Just the lyrium. It was all very quick, they entered, took the carts with the red lyrium and left. They didn't mind leaving witnesses, they didn't take prisoners and couldn't care less for the injured, apparently they had one thing in mind and one thing alone" Cullen gripped the hilt of his sword harder, his knuckles turning white as he looked at the man in disbelief.

"Are you telling us that a group of badly equipped badly led people entered an Inquisition mine and kill and injured as many fine Inquisition soldiers as they did? How?" no Inquisition soldier was allowed to leave Skyhold without Cullen being satisfied with its training and he took special pride in the model performance of his men. Either the soldier was missing something or he was lying, he refused to believe that the Inquisition's finest could be defeated so easily even if taking by surprise, he taught them better.

"We don't know, Ser" the man admitted, looking at his own feet with an embarrassed flush creeping up his neck "they were… surprisingly strong and fast. Unusually so. Like they were in a rage. They had no technique whatsoever, they just slashed forward blindly trying to open a path to the carts like animals trying to get out of a farmyard that was on fire" Cullen and Cassandra exchanged a worried look at his words, they had seen that kind of behavior when fighting against Corypheus' red Templars but if these people weren't Templars how could it be possible that they had the same symptoms?

"Did we capture any of the attackers?"

"No, Ser, it was all too quick"

"Is there anything else noteworthy, Corporal?" Cassandra inquired, the soldier needed rest and they needed to talk in private so the sooner they had all the information the better. Corporal Audio took a few seconds to think before answering.

"Hmm, they seemed oblivion to pain. Unless it was a great injury, they didn't seem to feel it or care. Also they looked… gaunt. Bloodshot eyes, very pale… like they hadn't slept in days"

"Anything else?"

"No, Ser. Not that I can recall"

"Very well then. Go have some rest Corporal, you deserve it and have a healer take a look at that ankle once you are rested" Corporal Audio thanked him and bowed one more time before leaving the room, relief clear in his face.

"We need to bring this up in the War Room. Whatever this is, it is a threat to the Inquisition" stated Cassandra, always direct.

"We need to know if it is an isolated incident first but we should send some extra men to all mines as a precautionary measure" he immediately started thinking about who would be most suitable for the job. Rumours weren't the only thing that spreaded like tar in the barracks and the last thing they needed was to allow panic when the morale was so high. He would send some of the rookies with some more experienced soldiers that were discreet enough. Most would think it a training assignment.

"Right, it doesn't sound like Carta men but we should have Varric using his contacts just in case. Also King Allister should be warned. Carta men, Red Templars or some random attackers it doesn't matter, we cannot deploy extra Inquisition men without giving him a proper explanation" Cullen nodded in agreement, rubbing the hilt of his sword with the thumb.

"I have to take these documents to Josephine so I'll tell her to send a letter to King Allister explaining the situation. Perhaps we could even get him to deploy some men of his own to defend the mines" he moved as he spoke, opening the door and waiting for Cassandra to leave before following her, continuing their conversation as they walked towards the Throne Room.

"That would be appreciated but we must keep the mines an Inquisition business or otherwise all lords will want a part of the share and it's best if they don't get any ideas" Cullen didn't even want to imagine how much damage could a lord cause if he started using red lyrium for his own purposes.

The Throne Room was crowded as always until the extent that it almost looked small. Servants, couriers and errand boys going to and fro with hasted steps, nobles awaiting their audiences with Josephine or Evelyn, gossiping with one another, soldiers scanning the room once and again searching for any unexpected foe and there were even some of the architect's men doing some repairs in the ceiling. Generally to this chaos you had to add the eternal circle of people that surrounded Varric's place next to the fire, most of them were foreign nobles eager to hear an advance of Varric's newest book to be able to brag about it once they returned home but usually there were also a few refugee kids waiting for Varric to tell them a story. Today, however, there were none and Cassandra rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"I'll search the tavern" her tone sounded resigned as she turned on her heels and headed for the Herald's Rest. Cullen chuckled with her expression and fought his way to Josephine's office through the wave of nobles that decided that if they couldn't get to the Inquisitor or her diplomat, the Commander was good enough. He tried to pass unnoticed but it was a hard task considering his height and red cape so he dismissed them as politely as he could, assuring them that the Inquisitor or Lady Montilyet would attend to their demands right away. In the end, he shot a dangerous glance to one noble that blocked Josephine's door, his patience all but exhausted. The noble moved with an intimidated apology, allowing him to pass and close the door after him. Maker, how could Josephine, or anyone for that matter, deal with all those vultures every day without going mad?

"Good morning, Commander" Josephine saluted, covering her mouth with her hand to suppress a giggle at his expression "I take you met some of the petitioners?"

"If I had to do your job even for one day Josephine, the Inquisition wouldn't last past midday" just the thought of having to meet with all those nobles and listen to their complaints all day every day was excruciating. Especially when most of their complaints seemed so vain to him. He remembered one case in particular that had infuriated him to no end. It had involved a noble from the Free Marches that had demanded compensation from the Inquisition after he was forced to increase the wages of the refugees working for him. He alleged that the jobs the Inquisition was offering to the refugees were way too well paid and had obliged him to raise the wages so as not to lose workforce. " _How will I celebrate my Spring Ball without all that coin?"_ he had said, utterly outraged and Cullen had to muster all his willpower not to strangle him right there. How could he think about a stupid ball when refugees were homeless and starving in his land? The noble had called them a "plague" and he wanted nothing more than to yell at him that _he and his kind_ were the only plague. Ever since that day he had avoided meetings with nobles leaving that task for Evelyn and Josephine.

"That's exactly the reason why I am here, Commander. Also because if I had to do your job, the Inquisition wouldn't last past midday either" Cullen chuckled as he approached her desk, leaning against it.

"There has been an attack on one of the Fereldan mines. We fear it might not be an isolated incident and I'll be sending some extra men for protection. Cassandra and I thought it would be best to warn King Alistair. Perhaps even suggest he contributed some men to the mine's protection? We don't want him to think we are meddling" Josephine nodded and quick as a snake she got parchment and quill ready. She opened one of her drawers to get the Inquisition's seal and Cullen's eyes wandered into the box that there was at the bottom of the drawer. She kept the most important documents inside that box, whatever they had argued in that secret meeting at night would most probably be in there too. But it was locked and only Josephine knew where the key was, probably Leliana knew too. Cullen furrowed his brow thinking on how could he open that box without telling Josephine that he knew about the meeting. Perhaps he could ask to see one of the old documents that were kept in there? No, Josephine would give him only the specific report.

"Cullen?" Josephine asked, pulling him away from his thoughts.

"Eh? Ah, sorry, I dozed off" he quickly apologized, rubbing the back of his neck as a light blush crept up to his cheeks.

"It's allright. I was just telling you that I will send the letter before lunchtime. I will notify you and Cassandra. Also, if you could give me the exact number of soldiers that will be deployed I would appreciate it" her tone sounded amused but her words were nothing but professional.

"Sure. I'll send you a courier the moment I have the numbers" she nodded, immediately starting to write the letter in a perfect curved calligraphy.

"Perfect. Good day to you, Commander" he left her office trying to make the numbers in his head but soon he found that he was having a hard time focusing on the task at hand when his thoughts were drifting once and again to the box at Josephine's desk.

* * *

A couple hours afterwards, he had exhausted all distracting tasks and could think of nothing else but the drawer's contents. If only he could get a quick peek… Cullen groaned in frustration, running his fingers through his hair once. He needed to get that document or he would go mad and what was worse, he wouldn't be able to get any work done. The problem was how to open the box without asking Josephine for the key. Surely it would be a good lock but they had equally good rogues in the Inquisition, namely Sera. But he dismissed the idea before it even took form, Sera couldn't keep her mouth shut and he needed to be as discreet as possible. Cole perhaps? He shook his head, the poor boy had a hard time understanding simple day-to-day actions, to task him with something like that would confuse him too much. That only left one person: Varric. It was his best chance but the dwarf would probably ask for something in return for risking himself so much. The Commander sighed, he didn't have much of an option.

He found the dwarf in his usual spot next to the now fireless chimney, writing what looked like a letter. Cullen cleared his throat to call his attention and Varric averted his eyes from the parchment to look at the Commander.

"Ah Curly, good morning to you. Just now I'm writing to my contacts, see if anyone knows anything about red lyrium being smuggled. Nasty business this whole mine thing" he shook his head, his brow furrowed with worry. If there was someone that worried about red lyrium, that was Varric Tethras. "I already told the Seeker it doesn't seem like Carta work tough" Cullen nodded, sharing his concern.

"I know but we must discard all options" he was about to sit next to Varric when he saw that all chairs were dwarf sized and he leaned on the chimney instead. He would look ridiculous if he sat and honestly he feared he might break the chair.

"I just hope it isn't Red Templars. I've had my fill for a lifetime" Cullen nodded in agreement and rubbed the back of his neck unsure of how to approach the subject of stealing one of Josephine's documents. "What is it?" Cullen raised an eyebrow in surprise and Varric chuckled "You are always too busy to _just talk_ Commander, if you are here is because you want something and by the look of it I would say that it isn't Inquisition-related. Am I wrong?" Varric shot him a knowing look, a stuck-up grin in his face.

"More or less. I… I need a favor" he admitted, the sooner he asked him, the faster he would get over with it.

"You? A favor? I'm all ears" he put down the quill he was writing with and looked at him, all undivided attention.

"I need you to borrow something for me" he lowered his voice to a whisper as he scanned his surroundings to ensure that there were no unwanted eavesdroppers.

"You mean you need me to _steal_ something for you" Varric corrected with an amused grin, curiosity burning behind his eyes.

"I am going to give it back. I just need it for a few minutes" he muttered in his defense but Varric ignored him.

"I am surprised, Commander, I believed you to be the law abiding type" Cullen smiled faintly, so did he "just tell me what and where. I hope it isn't something dangerous" he warned prudently.

"Absolutely harmless. I just need you to get a document… that is in a locked box inside Josephine's desk. The last document"

"Hold on a second. Are you asking me to steal some papers from the Ambassador's desk?" he rose both eyebrows staring at him like he had gone mad "Are you alright Curly? Feverish perhaps?"

"Varric, there is a good reason for me to ask this" Cullen replied tiredly, he knew it couldn't be so easy and he chose to tell him the whole story. _In for a silver, in for a sovereign_ he thought as he explained everything to Varric. By the time he ended his story, Varric rubbed his chin deep in thought, his common sense battling with his natural curiosity. Of course he wanted to know more about that clandestine meeting too but if he got caught Josephine would kill him. In the end he sighed in defeat, his sense for a story getting the best of him.

"If I am to do this I want something in return. I want to have a look myself at those documents" Cullen was about to protest but he thought better about it and ended up waving one hand in defeat.

"Fair enough, you'll get your peek. But not a word to Evelyn, to anyone" he warned despite knowing that he didn't need to and Varric smiled with his achievement.

"You offend me, Commander. Do you think you can keep her out of her office for a few minutes?" Cullen shrugged looking at all the nobles that still packed the Throne Room, he would come up with something.

"Sure, I'll think of something that requires her Ambassador skills" Varric nodded and looked at Josephine's door once before chuckling.

"The things I do for a story…" he got up and signaled Cullen to start doing his part of the job. The Commander approached Josephine's office and knocked twice on her door before entering. A few seconds afterwards she was out, showing the bright smile that she always wore whenever she had to deal with complaining nobles. Cullen expertly led her to a particularly annoying Orlesian marquis that was never too happy to have someone to complain to, telling Josephine that he needed to convince him to allow the Inquisition to deploy some more men in his land. From the corner of his eye he could see how Varric sneaked pass the crowd and got into the office. He tried his best to stretch on the conversation, looking at the door expecting to see the dwarf coming out any minute. But he didn't. He felt himself growing nervous and gripped the hilt of his sword until his knuckles went white, a gesture that was interpreted by the Orlesian as a threat and one more reason to complain. Josephine shot him a murderous look but he felt relieved, the longer the better. He would apologize to the Ambassador later.

After what felt like hours, he saw Varric exiting the room and leaving the Throne Room with a stack of papers under his arm which wasn't a suspicious thing at all, Varric always had papers with him. He breathed out, relieved and focused in the conversation he had started for the first time, doing his best to end it as quickly as possible.

* * *

"Andraste's ass, what took you so long?" Varric demanded when he finally got rid of the noble and Josephine and was able to get back to his own office.

"Marquis de Beaumont" he answered without paying much attention to the dwarf, his eyes put in the papers that were on his desk alone "Did you read them?"

"Not yet and I hope you appreciate the detail because I _really_ want to" he sounded annoyed but Cullen wasn't even listening to him as he sat on his chair and started reading, his brow furrowing as he read on. It was addressed to Evelyn personally which was odd enough and it looked like a contract. What did Evelyn have to do with a contract with some Free Marcher noble? All Inquisition contracts were signed under the Inquisition's name, not her personal's. As he kept reading, his eyes went wide with disbelief. What on the Void...!?

"What is it?" Varric demanded about to explode of curiosity but Cullen didn't answer and handed him the papers in silent omen. Varric read it quickly and immediately looked at the Commander open-mouthed and at a loss for words.

"I… Surely there is an explanation for this. Come on Curly, you can't possibly believe that she would…"

"Varric" he interrupted, his voice hollow and low, dangerously so "leave me, please" his words were kind but it was clear that he wasn't asking. He didn't even look at the dwarf, his eyes locked somewhere in the wall in front of him, his brow furrowed so much that his eyebrows almost touched, one of his hands rubbing his chin nervously as the other still held the papers. He was distressed, confused and _angry_. So very angry that it could be felt until the extent that it was almost physical. Varric nodded without another word, not wanting to give him an excuse to expel all that anger on him and headed for the door, turning one last time before leaving.

"I understand that you are upset but don't jump into conclusions without listening to her explanation first" he advised, concern clear in his voice, before he left the Commander to his thoughts and the sole company of the stolen documents.

* * *

Thanks to all new followers and remember to leave a comment with your thoughts, suggestions etc!


	5. Chapter 5

So finally some answers as promised! It is the first time I write smut in english and it has been ages since I last wrote any smut at all so don't be too hard on me. Anyways there are answers, some angst and also reconciliation sex so all in all it is a pretty complete chapter I think. As always I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warning: explicit sex scene.

#Valyzons

* * *

It had been a dreadfully long day. Every minute seemed to drag itself into eternity and what was worse, after what seemed like centuries of being buried under piles of books of law she wasn't any closer to getting to the solution of her problem than when she started. Evelyn only lifted her eyes from the pages when her stomach growled for the third time and she wasn't able to ignore it any longer. With a frustrated groan she snapped close the book she was reading coughing when the dust covered paper released a cloud of dust from years of disuse. In fact, most of the books she had been reading the whole day were covered in a thick layer of dust and she could perfectly understand why, was there anything in the world duller than contract law?

"I swear if I don't find _something_ I will burn this whole library" she barked, speaking to herself as she rubbed her eyes, sore from the long hours with no more light than that of the candles.

"I would start in the Tevinter section if I were you. It's all propaganda and an awful lot of Chantry nonsense" Dorian offered as he approached her, looking at the volumes that piled the desk " _Free Marches Contract Law Compilation Volume II: Ostwick, Markham and Hercinia_ " he rose an eyebrow at the title and looked at her with a mocking smile "as fascinating as that sounds, remind me to recommend you some real books next time you want to read something Ivy" Evelyn chuckled as she looked at the Tevinter opening the said book at a random page, clearing his throat theatrically before reading out loud.

" _Once a contract has been signed by all contractual parties, it shall enter into force and thus it shall be enforceable in Oswick and Markham but not so in Hercinia were it must be signed a second time in presence of the guarantor previously stipulated in the contract to be deemed mandatory and legally binding_ " he read exaggeratedly modulating his voice as if reading poetry instead of a legal encyclopedia "not that I don't see the appeal, mind you but what exactly is so important about these books so as to prevent the Inquisitor herself from even taking a break for lunch?" had she forgotten to have lunch? Her neglected stomach reminded her that indeed she had and she closed her eyes, completely exhausted and unable to read one more line "do you intend to become a lawyer now that the war has ended? Now I didn't see that coming"

"And miss all the complaining nobles, the rogue templars, the uncompromising mages, the red lyrium smugglers, the greedy gentry and the Chantry zealots? Never" she joked, getting up from the chair and stretching her legs for the first time in the whole day. Maker, she had really lost track of time sitting in there.

"That's my girl" he sat on the desk gesturing her to join him and she obliged, resting her temple on his shoulder with a tired sight. She didn't mind him seeing her weak, in the many months of hardship that they had shared they had developed a deep friendship and she felt with him just as comfortable as she did with her own brothers "Isn't Josephine in charge of these legal trifles?" he asked, gently tucking an unruly lock that had escaped her ponytail behind her ear.

"Normally yes and she is assisting me in all that she can but it is a delicate matter… and it isn't Inquisition-related. It's something personal" as much as she wanted to find a solution to her problem, she couldn't neglect her duties as Inquisitor nor her advisors' and the clock was ticking against them.

"Is there anything I can help you with? I don't mean to gloat but I know this library far better than any of you. I practically _live_ here" she shot him a dubious look as she struggled with the pros and cons of telling him what all of that was about. On one hand she could definitely use the extra help especially from someone who knew his way around books as well as Dorian did but on the other hand she didn't want to get any more people than necessary involved "suspense is killing me Ivy" she chuckled and groaned in defeat as she looked around her to ensure that they were truly alone before speaking, lowering her voice to a barely audible whisper. By the time she finished talking, Dorian's expression had shed into one of genuine concern, if there was someone who knew what she was going through that was him.

"Being a noble sucks huh?" he bantered trying to lighten the mood a little and she smiled faintly, the humour in her smile never reaching her eyes "have you told…"

"No I haven't" she interrupted even before he finished his sentence, rolling her eyes in annoyance at his unfinished question "and don't you dare lecturing me, Cassandra did that already. I know I ought to tell him but… not yet. Not until I have a solution" her frustration was palpable and Dorian squeezed her arm sympathetically.

"Well, now that you have this incredibly handsome, brilliant mage helping you, that solution will come much sooner I assure you. Just promise me that you won't forget dinner too" she was about to protest when she remembered her dinner with Cullen. She had completely forgotten about it.

"Shit I'm late!" she got up with a jump and looked at the mess of the desk biting her lower lip. She was going to be terribly late if she had to put all those books back into place.

"Late where?" he inquired with an amused smile at her sudden rush.

"I was going to have dinner with Cullen. Maker, I promised him, he's going to kill me" Evelyn was practically tossing the volumes in the shelves, not even looking if she was placing them in their right location.

"I am sure he will not kill his lover _and_ boss… although that would make for a delightful drama tragedy, wouldn't it?" she wasn't even listening to him and his eyes widened, almost having a heart attack when he saw her placing the Free Marches contract law book in the "Magical Creatures" section "Ivy, the plaques indicating sections are there for a reason, you know?" he hissed, grabbing the said book from her hands and pointing at the door "go to that dinner of yours, I will fix this mess. Not even these most boring books deserve the shame of being misplaced" she smiled widely and stood on tip toe to give him a brief kiss on the cheek.

"I love you Dorian" she said, her voice almost sparkling with relief as she run towards the exit. She still needed to take a quick bath and put on some new clothes that didn't smell of dust and old ink... bloody Andraste she was going to be late anyways!

* * *

After one of the quickest baths of her life, she headed for his office, surprised not to find him already in her quarters. Generally they used her room as it was bigger and less prone to be intruded by couriers. Also there was no denying the view and the fact that there wasn't a huge hole in the ceiling. She rolled her eyes at the thought, how many times had she tried to send someone to fix that damned ceiling? But Cullen insisted that he liked it that way, that the cold wind helped him sleep and eased the nightmares to what she answered saying that that was probably because he was about to freeze to death and his body was too busy fighting hypothermia to produce nightmares.

" _He forgot about dinner too"_ she thought, secretly relieved, although she still walked with a rushed step towards his office, knocking twice before entering. The first thing she noticed was how dark the room seemed. Despite the fact that the days were now longer and that there was still some daylight pouring through the windows (and the stupid gap in the ceiling), Cullen always had some candles lighted on his desk; not this time though. For a moment she contemplated the idea of him being asleep since the room was so unusually quiet, it wouldn't be the first time that the lost sleep hours caught up to him while he was working. However Evelyn quickly realized that wasn't the case as she saw him leaning against the window, his forehead resting on the window's lintel just below his forearm, his free hand rubbing the hilt of his sword with the thumb. She immediately knew that there was something wrong and a foreboding shiver went up her spine but she shook it and tried to ignore the heavy air of the room.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I had a crazy day and totally forgot about dinner" she apologized, hoping that the mundane conversation would ease the atmosphere.

"Was it the only thing that you forgot?" he asked in what was barely more than a whisper, so low that she only heard him because of the silence of the office. Once again she tried to ignore his tone, hard and inquisitive but she couldn't help the sudden fear, something was very wrong. What if he had found out? No, impossible.

"I think so" she looked at herself, not willing to meet his demanding gaze now that he had turned "Pants on, shirt on, shoes on… No, I'm pretty sure I only forgot about dinner" she tried to smile roguishly but she could feel her smile faltering even before it had been formed.

She hadn't even finish the sentence when his fist hit the desk so hard that it knocked down some inkwells, the contents of one of them spilling over the wood. It was so sudden and unexpected, so noisy considering the silence of the room that Evelyn jumped giving him a quizzical, somewhat frightened look. But she didn't have time to ask before he spoke, his voice so sharp and angry that he wouldn't have shocked her more if he had slapped her across the face.

"When were you planning on telling me that you were betrothed? Were you planning on telling me at all?" he barked through gritted teeth, betrayal burning in his eyes and she only thanks to the many years of self-control she prevented herself from staring at him open-mouthed. How had he found out?!

"I don't know what…" she didn't have a chance to finish before he interrupted her again.

"Don't you dare tell me you didn't know" Evelyn sighed, she knew she must have paled after his words, it was way too late to deny it. It was then when she dropped the effort of denial that she started getting angry herself, guilt coiling in her stomach, if she found whoever had told him, she'll throttle the bastard with her naked hands.

"How did you… was it Dorian? If it was Dorian I swear…" she trailed off as she saw hurt crossing his eyes that stared at her with a new level of outrage.

"Dorian? Dorian! You told Dorian but not me!" he was red with indignation and Evelyn felt the stabbing pain of guilt before she folded her arms across her chest on the defensive, she felt just like a cornered animal.

"I didn't tell him… not straight awHow did you find out?" she demanded, her tone rising just like his was, her regret turning into white hot irritation.

"The nightmare awoke me tonight, I saw you weren't there with me and I went out looking for you. I overheard what you said in the War Room. Then I found the documents" He took some pages from his desk and lifted them for her to see and her eyes went wide with surprise before she took a hold on herself.

"By _overheard_ you mean eavesdropped and by _found_ you mean stole" she sneered, hiding her own pain behind a mask of humourless reprobation "Do we do that now? Spy and steal from each other?" she asked sarcastically while drowning the voice inside her head that screamed at her to stop, telling her that she was only making it worse but she was way too proud to simply admit it.

"I don't know. Do we keep information from each other now?" Cullen replied, circling the desk to stand in front of her, towering over her that stared at him defiantly, she wasn't going to coward before him. His brow was so furrowed that his eyebrows threatened with touching but so was hers.

"For Maker's sake Cullen, don't say it as if it was a big conspiracy against you" she rolled her eyes, unconsciously hugging herself tighter, slightly intimidated not by his frame but by his words "I found out only yesterday! I didn't even have time to tell you!"

"You could have told me straight away! Or this morning! You had plenty of time Evelyn, why didn't you?!" he all but snarled, hands balled into fists at his sides one of them gripping the hilt of his sword so hard his knuckles were white.

"Because I feared how you might react! And look at you! I was damn well right!" she rose her arms, gesticulating violently towards him. They didn't even realize that they were shouting at each other, the stoned walls doing a poor job at containing their yelling.

"If you had told me from the very beginning I wouldn't have reacted like this! What do you expect me to think Evelyn? Am I supposed to greet you fiancée at the gates of Skyhold and tell him 'good morning I was the entertainment until you arrived'?" he regretted his words the moment he spoke them. They were nothing but his pain being released but it was too late.

The words sank deep within her that was hit by her own hurt and guilt like someone had stabbed her. She could feel her eyes welling up with tears and she turned her head, unable to hold his gaze any longer, regret pressing down her chest like a sharp claw. She couldn't breath, the overloaded atmosphere of the room suddenly suffocating her. She needed to get out of there. Immediately.

Turning on her heel, she bursted out of his office and started running blindly towards her chambers almost tripping over one courier before she reached the safety of her quarters closing the door behind her with a bang that echoed through the Throne Room as a reminder that the Inquisitor did not wish to be disturbed for the evening.

* * *

Cullen stared at the stain that had formed on his desk from the spilled ink, the black liquid dripping slowly into the floor until it dried but he wasn't really seeing it, his eyes fixed but his mind lost in his own thoughts. He had been an idiot. He had had every right to be angry but had been an idiot nonetheless. He shouldn't have told her those last words, he should have run after her. Now he felt drained of all emotion but regret as he kept on replaying the argument once and again in his head. _Fool_. So deep in thought he was that he almost missed the screeching sound of his door being opened. The Commander averted his eyes from the stained wood and was about to stand when he saw that it was the Inquisitor entering, a small tray in her hands. She gestured him to remain seated and presented him the tray as if it was an offering.

"A peace offering. I reckon you must be hungry" she said leaving the tray in the desk in front of him while leaning on the table herself, moving cautiously, almost shyly clearly testing the waters, staring anxiously at him as he examined the contents of the tray with a quick look. Lemon cakes with powdered sugar, his favorites. He couldn't help a faint smile as he reached out and took one of the small sweets eating half of it with just one bite, chewing for a second before making a satisfied sound.

"Delicious as always. Here, have some" he offered with his mouth still full, raising his arms to hand her the rest of the sweet and she felt relief washing over her closing her eyes for a second, letting go of the air she didn't even know she was holding before she bent to eat the remaining cake.

She chewed in silence, looking into his amber eyes that mirrored her green ones and took one of his hands in hers with a scowl. His knuckles were raw, just on the verge of bleeding, the skin around them a furious shade of red.

"I might have punched the library. Also I might have forgotten that I wasn't wearing my gauntlets" she chuckled with his explanation and smiled sheepishly as she showed him her right hand displaying the same injury. He took it and pressed his lips to the back of her hand without touching her raw knuckles, leaving them against her warm skin for a few seconds.

"Cullen, I'm…" she started, worrying her lower lip between her teeth, guilt displaying again in her eyes but he interrupted her raising his eyes to meet hers.

"No, I am sorry. I shouldn't have reacted like I did" she shook her head and put her index finger on his lips.

"You have every right to be angry. I should have told you from the very beginning" Evelyn moved, sitting on the desk right in front of him to be able to face him properly. Even with him sitting down on the chair, he was still taller than her. She swinged her legs, looking at their intertwined hands with worry, running a finger up the back of his hand, following the course of one of his veins with her fingertip "I didn't know how to react really. It isn't that I don't trust you, you know I do but…" she snorted, annoyed at her own stuttering words and closed her eyes for a second fighting back some indiscreet tears as she pinched the bridge of her nose "Cullen, you would never be the entertainment" she managed to say unfalteringly after a few seconds, looking at him with the fierce determination of making him see that she was telling the truth.

Cullen moved the chair closer to the desk and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into his lap, her legs straddling him. He cupped her face with his large calloused hands, caressing gently her cheek with his thumb as she leaned on his touch.

"I know" he muttered in a whisper only for her to hear "I'm sorry I said that. I was upset but I didn't mean it" she nodded in silent acknowledgement and surrounded his neck with her arms, pressing her forehead to his, eyes still locked into each other all hurt and resentment vanished. They had gone through too much to be jealous, they had suffered too much to linger in a pointless fight when both of them knew that none of their words or actions were meant to hurt the other. The Commander's hands travelled to the back of her head pulling at the hairband that tied her hair, freeing her reddish locks that fell like a auburn cascade down her back. He tangled his fingers in her hair, tugging softly to expose her neck, brushing his lips from her collarbone up her throat until he reached her ear. A sigh escaped her lips, her arms tightening around him as her eyes closed with an aroused sigh.

"Promise me you will not hide these things from me. I can't help you if you don't allow me" he demanded, his voice still a low whisper but his words were commanding and somehow pleading at the same time. She whimpered as he planted an open mouthed kiss to her pulse point, feeling her heart quickening its pace inside her chest "Promise me" he repeated impatiently, biting this time into the soft flesh of her neck eliciting a hiss of mingled pain and pleasure from her.

"I promise" she complied in a breathless sigh, the tickling sensation of his stubble on her skin giving her goosebumps as she felt his lips moving up her throat, kissing her right above her Adam's apple.

"I love you" she heard him whisper as she felt his lips on her chin, on the edge of her mouth, moving, caressing ever so softly.

"Then kiss me" with a chuckle he indulged her hoarse plea, his mouth covering hers in a passionate kiss that Evelyn returned with a hungry moan. The Inquisitor's hands flew to his hair pulling herself flush against his chest, parting her lips for him, tongues battling for dominance as a wanton moan tore through her throat.

His hands wandered lower towards the front of her tunic, blindly unclasping the buttons as the kiss became more heated and he could feel her nipping at his lower lip when he finished unbuttoning the blouse pulling impatiently until it pooled at her waist, leaving her torso naked to him.

"No breast band?" he inquired with an arched brow and she smiled seductively, using her now free lips to suck his earlobe into her mouth, biting first and kissing her way up his jawline.

"If I recall properly my Commander's orders were 'no clothes at all', am I not an obedient woman?" her playful tone along with the feeling of her wet mouth on his jaw made him take her by the chin, his burning eyes seeking hers that mirrored his desire.

"Very obedient indeed" he agreed reclaiming her lips again with renewed force, the well-known flavour of her parted mouth sending a surge of fire to his groin. Tentatively, he cupped her breasts with his large hands, brushing his thumbs over her nipples that hardened at the contact and he squeezed them harder after she stifled a needy moan on their locked lips.

Cullen pulled away then, turning his hungry gaze at her full breasts and taking one of her erect nipples between his teeth, sucking, biting, soothing the bite with his tongue and repeating the action with her other breast until she was moaning under his touch, her hips rocking unconsciously against his hardening length eliciting a groan to escape his mouth.

It was Evelyn's turn to undress him, pulling at the buttons until he could discard the shirt away and she run her hands through his muscles, hard pectorals and tight abdominals that contracted under the touch of her fingernails. She loved his body, she loved to touch and caress, kiss and lick those defined muscles, she knew every corner of his anatomy like the palm of her hand yet she never tired of rediscovering it. She could feel him tremble slightly as her hands travelled lower towards his belt, his hot ragged breath against her neck as he kept tending to her breasts and took his face between her hands to kiss him passionately once more rolling her hips against his with a shared moan.

"Cullen, I need you. Now" she begged with a whimper and he reluctantly pulled away to allow her to get up, following her that felt heat pooling at her thighs when she saw the tight bulge in his pants. In a rush, she quickly climbed the ladder to his room and used the time it took him to do the same to finish undressing. She was already naked by the time he made it upstairs and he froze for a second, taking in her nude form, his eyes burning their way from her wild hair to her thighs that were already glistening with her arousal.

"Like what you see?" she asked, playfully running one hand down her body, pinching a nipple and moaning at the contact. His answer was a deep growl and he took a step forward wrapping her into his tight embrace, his mouth crashing against her with lust as his hands roamed her naked body. Her hands fumbled with his belt as she struggled to unclasp it, feeling the needy rumble at his chest every single time her fingers brushed against his erection. Evelyn kneeled, unlacing his heavy boots so he could step out of the pants and underwear kissing her way up his legs and stopping before his erect cock. She licked her lips before running her tongue flat at his tip taking the one drop of precum but before she could continue he pulled her up and pushed her backwards until the back of her knees bumped against the edge of the bed. Both of them fell into the bed, mouths seeking each other's skin, nipping, licking, biting and kissing; hands everywhere, caressing, pinching, in a mess of limbs and moans.

Cullen's hand stroked her legs down until he reached her womanhood, dipping one finger inside her to find her ready and wanting. His cock twitched in anticipation when he plunged a second finger inside her liquid heat and a wanton moan tore though her throat. His eyes found hers then, the green in them swallowed by the dilated pupil and he kept his eyes locked in hers as he positioned himself between her legs and thrusted into her welcoming depths. Evelyn tangled her fingers between his messy curls, drowning her moan and his between their lips as she took a moment to adjust. Then hand at her leg slid back up and settled at her hip, keeping her steady as he set a slow but hard pace, dragging himself out almost entirely before thrusting back in. After a few thrusts, she rose her hips meeting him halfway and they moaned at the same time, their sweat coated bodies moving in unison as the sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the room. She hooked her legs at his low back, heels digging into his backside to pull him closer and he groaned, lips pressing against the column of her throat.

"Maker, Eve, you are so tight" he praised, hips moving faster now, the new position making her even tighter, his wet walls throbbing around him as her release approached. She was writhing under him, trying hard to follow his pace crying in pleasure every time he kissed her neck or bit her pert nipples. Cullen moved to a sitting position then and pulled her flush against him, her breasts pressed up against his chest and moved his hands to her ass pushing her into him as he trusted into her.

"Oh yes Cullen I'm so close" she whimpered, toes curling with the mounting pleasure that started to coil in her belly, hotter with every thrust, with every brush of his chest against her sensitive nipples... until it snapped. She arched her back, drawing her head backwards as she screamed in ecstasy, her hips bucking wildly into his and he quickly followed, the feeling of her nails scratching his back sending him over the edge. He kept thrusting into her until he was spent, knuckles white and fingers dug deep enough to leave bruises in her white flesh.

Panting, he slid out of her and rolled onto his back pulling her to his chest after kissing her hair. She purred in content as she settled tossing one leg over his hip as she caught her breath. They stood like that for a while, their rushed hearts slowing to a normal beat as they looked into the star-filled sky. His hands caressed her long, wavy hair and her fingertips drew shapeless circles on his chest in a satisfied silence.

"Does this mean that I'm forgiven?" she asked with a sheepish smile as she propped herself on an elbow turning to look at him, still flushed and with his normally tidy curls now messy. She loved his sex hair and rose a hand to run her fingers through it. He chuckled at her question and regarded her with a doubtful gaze.

"I'm still thinking about it" he lied, bending forward just enough to capture her lips in a loving peck. She settled back into her previous position, closing her eyes and was about to doze off when he spoke.

"So, who is this Garret Mendris? Do you even know him at all?" she sighed and turned so she was looking at him, nodding at his question.

"We were friends when we were young. A couple of trouble makers we were but after I was taken to the Circle I never saw him again. I don't recall even seeing him at the few parties I was allowed to attend" he kept caressing her hair as he took in the new information, his expression calmed despite the sensitive subject.

"And can't you simply tell him that you are with someone else?" she made a face at his question and shrugged.

"Here is the thing. His family controls the trade of more than half the Free Marches. Without its trade, the Free Marches are nothing but a bunch of disheveled city-states. _If_ he is a reasonable man he will understand that this marriage makes no sense and this will be nothing but an anecdote. However if he is _not_ a reasonable man and insists on marrying I cannot simply turn him down because that would damage the Inquisition greatly. If he felt offended he could simply threaten to stop trading with any family that supported us in the Free Marches and we would lose the support of most of these said families. If there is no trade, there is no Free Marches" she explained, her brow furrowing with worry again. She hated when there were enemies that she couldn't simply kill and be over with.

"I hate politics" he shook his head, passing his thumb over her brow to smooth the wrinkles that had formed there and she smiled softly at the gentle gesture leaning into his calloused hand. She closed her eyes tightly with a sad expression and he sat up to cuddle her tenderly between his arms "Don't worry Eve, we will find a solution to this you'll see" he kissed her forehead and she looked into his eyes, his reassurance making her feel somewhat better. Everyone kept telling her that but she felt quite hopeless. Just the thought of laying with another man every night, of waking up every morning next to a man that wasn't Cullen was unbearable. She didn't even want to think what would it be like to have to have sex with a man that wasn't her Commander. The thought alone sent a disgusted shiver down her spine that Cullen interpreted as cold and wrapped his arms around her tighter, pulling at the blankets to cover her as he laid back again. She allowed him to move her as he pleased, feeling safer between his strong arms, curling next to him with her head resting on his chest.

"I love you Evelyn" he whispered in her ear, pulling her even closer, his voice serious and sincere and she caressed his cheek before kissing him slowly. With the lust and passion sated, it was a loving kiss, deep and meaningful that they simply shared and enjoyed together and when she pulled away she was breathless again.

"I love you too Cullen" she assured in an equally low tone and kissed his stubble covered chin once more before finally curling next to him, sleep quickly taking over both lovers as weariness fell on them. They were going to need the rest, for in the days that were to come they would find none.

* * *

As usual I would like to thank all new followers and all readers in general for your support. Also, let me know what you thought about the chapter, comments, constructive criticism, grammar complaints, suggestions... anything!

PD. The next update might take a while since I'm going on vacation but I will keep on writing asap.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long but summer holidays got in the way. Next chapter might take a while too but I will (finally!) introduce Garret I promise!

As always, enjoy!

#Valyzons

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing.

* * *

Beams of light entered through the windows as dawn fell on Skyhold. The changing of the guard took place exactly with the daybreak and the fortress started to wake lazily, from the kitchens to the stables. The Commander looked at the sleeping figure that lied on his bed and smiled as the sun rays started caressing her naked skin barely covered by the blankets, revealing a few bruises at her thighs that had the shape of his fingers. Her long wavy hair was sprawled over the pillow and it looked like fire as the beams touched it, her brow furrowing with the sudden light. She mumbled something in her sleep and turned around, hiding her face on her own arm to avoid the brightness.

Cullen chuckled and kissed her temple softly before he got up and went to the basin to wash his face. The dark rings under his eyes looked better this morning, a clear sign that he had slept better as usually happened whenever he slept next to her… he couldn't say the same of his stubble however that was a little too shabby for his liking. Next to the basin he had a little box with his shaving kit and he pulled out the razor and soap, passing his thumb over the razor's edge to check if it was sharp enough. The sharper the razor, the lower the possibility of cutting oneself dangerously as if the razor was sharp, the cut would be clean and easy to cure.

Evelyn didn't have to open her eyes to know that he was shaving. He always whistled when he shaved and she loved it. He hardly ever sang and it was a real pity for he had a wonderful voice and it was only when he was truly relaxed that he would sing or whistle without realizing that he was doing it. The sun had woken her but she had clutched to sleep like a leech and she would have gone back to sleep if not because his voice was way too scarce and beautiful to miss it. She rolled on the bed trying her best to be quiet so as not to startle him and propped herself on an elbow to watch him.

Eventually, he spotted her out of the corner of his eye and stopped whistling, turning around to smile at her and she groaned in disappointment.

"You weren't supposed to see me" she almost whined, rather childishly and he chuckled, bending to kiss her on the tip of her nose.

"Why? You didn't want me to know you were awake?"

"No, I didn't want you to stop whistling" she explained and refrained from kissing him more deeply only because half of his face was still covered in foam. "You should sing more often, you have a beautiful voice" had she truly never told him before? According to the surprised look on his face, she hadn't.

"I will if that pleases you" despite the light blush that crept up his neck he was smiling, clearly pleased with that new piece of information.

"It pleases me greatly, Commander" she stretched, feeling a bit sore from the past night's exercise and rose up from bed yawning and looking for her clothes. She would have to go to her chambers before the war meeting, she couldn't show up with the same clothes she was wearing yesterday, Josie would kill her.

"I need to go change, I'll see you at the war room" she stood on tip toe to kiss him in the cheek that he had shaved already and he nodded, unable to return the kiss as he moved the blade through his skin.

The moment she stepped outside she saw a few couriers with several documents in their hands whispering to one another as they eyed the Commander's office dubiously. She repressed a chuckled and signaled at the door as she walked.

"You can come in, he is shaving" they smiled, relieved and went for the door, running as usual. Evelyn could see the gossiping look on their faces though, she would bet that by the end of the morning everyone would know that she had spent the night at the Commander's rooms. And after their fight, which everyone knew about too of course, that meant good news. Their romance had turned into a living romantic novel and everyone in Skyhold was hooked to it. Most of the time they didn't mind but sometimes the lack of privacy was irritating. She shrugged, burdens of command.

And as irritating as that was, it was nothing compared to fighting her way past the hordes of nobles demanding her attention to get to her bedchambers. She dismissed them in the politest way possible but some she was unable to ignore and had no choice but to listen to their demands. By the time she made to the War Room with new clothes, she was late.

* * *

"I'm sorry I'm late but… you know" she waved her hand dismissively at the door. No words were needed, they all knew what it was like to deal with those vultures at the Throne Room.

"Long night?" Leliana asked looking at her untidy hair, usually tied in a braid. Just in case her words weren't clear enough, she smirked showing the second intention behind her words. Evelyn returned the smile and shrugged.

"Sort of. I didn't sleep much tonight" both Leliana and Josephine repressed a giggle and Cassandra rolled her eyes signaling the map on the table with an exasperated expression.

"Shall we?" she asked with a frown and the other women's faces went serious as they nodded "Commander?" Cullen seemed relieved by the change in the conversation and pointed a finger at the Fereldan side of the map, next to where the map read "Crestwood".

"There has been an attack on one of the mines next to Crestwood" as he said so, he gave the report to Evelyn who scanned it, worry quickly growing on her face "it wasn't Red Templars yet the attackers seemed to have red lyrium consumption symptoms"

"Carta work perhaps?" Josephine suggested and Evelyn shook her head in denial without looking at her.

"Carta men are ruthless but not stupid. They want thieves and smugglers in their lines not mindless addicts" she answered handing Leliana the report although she was pretty sure that she had one copy already.

"That's what Cassandra and I think but we asked Varric to see if his contacts know of any red lyrium being smuggled by Carta men anyways" Cullen added although he agreed with the Inquisitor.

"That's not all" Leliana intervened and by her tone, she was not bringing good news "I've had more reports on strange behaviours that match the "lyrium consumption symptoms" as the Commander calls them. They seem to follow no particular pattern. I have reports on peasants and nobles alike of every part of Thedas"

"Are you telling us that they are consuming red lyrium on their own accord?" Cassandra's frown threatened with swallowing her eyebrows and she wasn't the only surprised one.

"Why would they consume something that they already know is dangerous?" the Inquisitor looked at Cullen this time, he had been an addict himself, perhaps he could give them answers. He looked uncomfortable but answered with stoicism, his duty as Commander more important than his personal likings.

"For one it makes you stronger, faster and your senses grow sharper. It is a feeling of… overall power" he cleared his throat and looked intensely at the map as if looking for the right words "also, it clouds your mind and makes you forget. It might not seem like an advantage but it can be a blessing for people that do not wish to remember" discreetly, Evelyn sneaked her hand towards his that was tightly gripping the hilt of his sword and squeezed it. She knew it was hard for him to talk about anything that reminded him of his days as a lyrium-addicted Chantry zealot. He gave her a quick faint smile before she moved her hand away and got back to the problem in hand.

"I can definitely see many Orlesian nobles buying a product that grants them that… ability, if you can call it such" Josephine started writing something, a list of those nobles probably.

"Not just nobles. Forgetting can be an expendable collateral damage if it comes with power" Cassandra crossed her arms across her chest and pursed her lips until they were nothing but a line.

"Now that you mention it, on our way from Starkhaven we encountered some bandits that match that description. They were badly organized and had no martial skills whatsoever but were surprisingly strong and fast. I didn't realize it at first but now it makes sense" Evelyn could see it now, the feverish look on their eyes and the sick appearance "could the need make you do something as stupid as attacking a fully armed caravan?" Cullen shrugged.

"Sure. The need for lyrium could make you do anything. And the red lyrium is twice as strong so yes" Josephine looked at them from behind her notepad with a raised eyebrow.

"I imagine such a product must be expensive since it is so hard to obtain it and smuggle it before the nose of the very Inquisition. If common people have access to it, stealing to get money to pay it is clearly a possibility"

"And not only money. They attacked a mine and took as much lyrium as they could. They must have been desperate" the Inquisitor added chewing on her lower lip as she looked at the mines that were marked on the map "Commander, we need to send extra men to all mines and tell the captains in charge to stay alert" he nodded with diligence and she looked at Josephine and Leliana "it is hard to conceal red lyrium symptoms, if any noble shows so much as a hint I want to know immediately".

"We should send word to Empress Celine, King Alistair and the other Princes and Kings" suggested Josephine whose writing was so fast that the quill on her hand was a white blur "I sent the message to Ferelden already but I only warned King Alistair about possible attacks on the red lyrium mines"

"It's better if we only warn them about the mines. Making too much fuss about this might alert whomever is behind this" recommended Leliana, her hands on her hips as she looked at whatever Josephine was writing over her shoulder.

"I don't think so. Whomever is behind this might use the red lyrium to force an addict to do anything. If there are nobles involved we cannot ensure Celine's security nor Alistair's not anyone's" Cassandra shook her head, as always advocating for security over subtlety.

"Cassandra is right. We don't know what this person wants. He might want simple profit or he could be building an army of addicts" Cullen took Cassandra's position as Evelyn imagined the damage an army of addicts could cause. No, they'd had enough with one of those armies for a lifetime.

"We can't tell them that we fear for their lives until we have proof or we will look like we are hiding something" all four of them turned towards Evelyn that sighed and rubbed her chin as she thought about it.

"Josephine is right. We can't take the risk of looking like we are paranoid, they won't listen to us again if they think we are overreacting" she chewed on her lower lip, her eyes lost somewhere between the Hissing Wastes and Emprise du Lion "warn them about the mines and about the addicts but leave the conspiracy theories for now. Add that we want to keep this as quiet as possible and stress it as much as you can" she saw the skeptical look on both Leliana and Josephine's eyes and she knew they were right. Gossip and murmurations spreaded like tar on the Royal Courts but there was nothing she could do about that. She had to risk it, she couldn't hide the knowledge she had about the addicts, it was too dangerous.

"They'll be sent before lunch" Josephine assured with a certain smile. She was most reliable when it came to deadlines.

"Good. Anything else on the military side Commander? Are we well supplied?"

"So far yes. Many refugees are going back home to help with the harvest. The war destroyed many crops but those that still stand are ripe and ready for the harvesting" Evelyn had been surprised when Cullen had told her about crops for the first time but his explanation had been that if there was enough food there would be less conflict and then everyone would have an easier time settling back to normal. Which in turn would mean that less Inquisition's soldiers would be needed. She suspected that under all that martial concern there was also concern for his own family too since they lived in an area sustained by agriculture.

"Finally some good news. I was starting to think they were extinct" she joked and the Commander grinned at her.

"Don't get your hopes up just yet. I still have bad news to report" she grimaced with a look that showed how she was expecting his words and signaled at him to continue "The Freemen of the Dales are back and they've started harassing the elven settlements in the area. I was thinking about rebuilding some of the old forts. I already told the quartermaster what we need to start rebuilding but we need the cooperation of the elves. I would send Private Loranil but he's currently in a mission in the Fallow Mire. So we will have to send a city elf" Evelyn shook her head in disagreement.

"No. They trust city elves even less than humans"

"But the forts idea is good" argued Cassandra and Josephine quickly supported her.

"And if we can get the elves to cooperate we will kill two birds with the same stone. They'll be safer without feeling that we are stepping on their toes" diplomatic as always, Josephine smiled to show its approval with the idea.

"That will take some time however. Even if the elves help with the reconstruction it will take weeks to have one of those forts rebuilt" the voice of pragmatism as expected, Leliana turned to Cullen that nodded.

"I already sent extra men. Also Commander Jehan has been doing a great job at keeping the undead at bay, she might be willing to spare some men to help with the protection against the Freemen until the fort is built. After all, the fort will also be beneficial for her troops and the Freemen aren't just an Inquisition problem" both Leliana and Cassandra seemed satisfied with his words but Josephine pursed her lips.

"That doesn't solve the problem of the elves though. As the Inquisitor here has pointed out, they probably will not listen to the suggestion of cooperation if it comes from a city elf" all four advisors turned to Evelyn who shrugged.

"I guess there is no choice then. I will go myself to speak with Hawen and Commander Jehan. Take care of some of those Freemen if I encounter any" she stood with arms akimbo, her mind already working at which words would be best to convince the Keeper of the elves that their help would be mutually beneficial. She was so deep in thought in fact that she missed the look that Leliana and Josephine exchanged.

"Inquisitor… that would take at least a week, probably longer. Perhaps you shouldn't leave Skyhold for that long at this particular moment when so many nobles are coming in to the Inquisition's headquarters" Josephine's words were spoken in such a light manner, like she was speaking of the weather, that no one would have suspected that there was a second meaning to them. In fact, Evelyn frowned for a second until understanding dawned on her and she waved a hand dismissively.

"If Garret arrives when I'm gone, he will have to wait. I am Inquisitor before anyone's betrothed" she almost spat the word but none of the women noticed since they were too busy staring at her open mouthed. Their surprise was even greater when they saw that the Commander didn't even flinch at the mention of the Inquisitor's fiancée "Oh, sorry. I forgot to tell you, he knows already. I… he found out" she didn't give any more details and Cassandra rose a brow with a ghost of a smile.

"That explains yesterday's yelling"

"And the lack of sleep" Josephine smiled widely and Evelyn would've blushed if not because she knew that her friend was not trying to be cheeky but was simply happy that their relationship hadn't suffered because of the announcement. Everyone in Skyhold was hooked to the love story between the Commander and the Inquisitor and the advisors weren't an exception.

"I don't think he will arrive before you do. His ship got detained in Highever, quarantined" Evelyn looked at Leliana, relieved.

"Thank you for that, Leliana" the Spymaster shook her head with an amused grin.

"It wasn't my doing. He actually got quarantined" the Inquisitor chuckled. She would have thanked the Maker if she believed in him.

"Well, seems like Lady Fortune is finally on our side. That detainment should give us a couple more weeks. Have we found anything that we could use to invalidate the marriage contract?" her hope vanished as she looked at Leliana and Josephine. They didn't need to answer, their faces gave away the answer already.

"We are still working on it. The problem is that it is a very good contract Inquisitor. It doesn't leave any room for loopholes" Evelyn had to bite the inside of her cheeks to avoid screaming in frustration. Hers was a family of lawyers and merchants, of course their contracts didn't leave any room for loopholes. That was the point "It could be invalidated if you had a previous marriage contract, if you were unable to produce children or if the other party's wealth had decreased in such a meaningful way that the contract was no longer profitable but since none of these things are the case it cannot, in principle, be invalidated".

"What about Garret? Any secret that we might make use of?" the idea of blackmailing a man that had been her best friend when they were children sickened her but it was her only choice.

"Not yet. There isn't any obvious scandal with his name but my men are on it" Leliana seemed determined and after all if there was someone who could find dark secrets it was her.

"Alright then. Dorian also knows by the way" she almost forgot to tell them about Dorian and, as usual, there were mixed emotions. Josephine believed that he had proved himself to be trustworthy but Cassandra still didn't trust him completely. Leliana simply kept her opinions about the Tevinter mage to herself.

"And Varric" Cullen added, rubbing the back of her neck with a guilty look on his amber eyes. Evelyn turned to him open-mouthed and narrowed her eyes. So _that_ was how he had gotten the documents from Josephine's desk.

"Is there anybody that doesn't know?" asked Cassandra ironically and clearly disapproving.

"Well, to the Void with discretion. Skyhold will know sooner or later since Garrett himself is coming and the whole point of keeping it a secret was to prevent Cullen from finding out so..." she shrugged, there was enough on her plate as it was to worry about what Skyhold would think too.

"It's not entirely bad news though. Dorian knows the library better than anyone and Varric is a good reader himself. They could help me and my people with the investigation" Josephine had recently acquired some staff to work for her like she had in the embassy but it was still not enough. Some extra help wouldn't hurt.

"Good idea. I will take Bull, Sera and Cole with me to the Exalted Plains then" none of those three would be of much use to the search. Bull and Sera would get bored before touching a book and Cole would probably get distracted easily with all the new information.

"You can leave with the new recruits" Cullen suggested, trying of course to make her have some more protection than her companions alone.

"They would slow us down. Send them as soon as you can though" he nodded with a resigned look "Is there anything else to discuss?"

* * *

They spent the rest of the meeting talking about diplomatic issues and the Inquisitor had no choice but to meet with certain nobles that they couldn't keep on waiting. Specially since she was leaving next morning. Three days. That was the time she'd had to rest between Starkhaven and this new mission.

Fortunately, Bull, Sera and Cole were always ready and eager to follow her into a new adventure and they didn't take much convincing. Varric however was a different matter and he ended up accepting to be locked up in the library researching only in the name of the friendship there was between him and Evelyn.

Between meetings and preparations for the trip, the day passed in the blink of an eye and the Inquisitor went to bed early feeling exhausted. Sometimes it was more tiring to spend a whole day dealing with diplomatic issues in a desk than fighting rebel mages in the Hinterlands. By the time Cullen made it to her room after finishing the day's reports, she was deeply asleep. He climbed to bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her slender waist, pulling her to him, smiling as he felt her curling in his embrace. She looked different when she was sleeping, not just relaxed but also relieved. As he held her between his arms he started thinking about his possible marriage and his expression darkened. Seen her with a different man would drive him crazy and the thought of her white naked body under someone else's infuriated him. Cullen was generally a calmed man, able to stay cold even in presence of people he couldn't stand. But he wasn't sure he was going to be able to control himself this time.

" _Have faith Rutherford"_ he reminded himself as he regarded her feminine body against his one last time before closing his eyes, giving himself to sleep.

* * *

"You are taking the dracolisk huh? Nice" Bull gave the mount an appreciative smile as the stable boy brought it to the Inquisitor by the reins.

"I've found that it inspires fear in our enemies. Let's see if we frighten these Freemen enough so that they stop being a bother" Evelyn didn't know if it would work on the Freemen but it was working on the stable lad that went back to the stables as soon as she took the reins from him.

"Ugh, that thing" was all that Sera said as she looked at the Desert Lightning with a disgusted look on her face.

Evelyn looked at the creature and scratched its scaled neck. It was one of the ugliest things she had ever seen in her life and still she liked it. It had proven to be a loyal, tough mount and braver than most horses.

"Don't call him 'thing', his name is Fangs and he is a good boy, aren't you?" she smiled at the mount and kept on scratching, careful not to do it to hard or her nails would break against the hard scales. Fangs made an screeching noise that was the dracolisk equivalent to a purr and rubbed its snout against her chest.

"Fangs? Sounds like what a five-year-old would call a mabari" teased Cullen that had just come down his tower to see her off, a wide mocking smile on his scarred lips. The Inquisitor rolled her eyes, turning to face him.

"Alright, I will admit that I wasn't very inspired when I named him. But it does suit him, he has some remarkable fangs. I've seen him tearing off entire limbs with just one bite" she defended her mount and closed the distance between the Commander and herself.

"If we ever have kids remind me to name them myself" he chuckled and she looked at him surprised for a second.

He had never spoken of children before and she knew he was just joking but the thought of a small fair-haired child crossed her mind and she turned into butter. She smiled shyly and immediately her mind reminded her of Garret and the possibility of never having children with the only man she would ever want to have them. Evelyn stood on tip toe and hugged him, her light armour making a metallic sound as it met his own breastplate. His arms were quickly around her, holding her tight against his chest.

"Be careful alright? Do not throw yourself at danger and keep your distance from claws and swords please" he asked, meaning every word despite his teasing tone.

"Loose care" she whispered, briefly closing her eyes to enjoy the warmth of his embrace before stepping away.

"And do not run into the arms of any Free Marches noble" his voice sounded almost fatherly and although he was trying to make light of the situation she was unable to smile and held his face on her hands.

"I only run into the arms of one man and he is an ex-Templar, ex-lyrium addicted Ferelden with a scarred lip and the most beautiful amber eyes I have ever seen" she mustered a weak smile and kissed his scar. Cullen sighed and gave her a skeptical look.

"Amber? Amber is a mineral. My eyes are brown" she shook her head with a chuckle and propelled herself on the stirrup to get on Fangs saddle.

"What's with men only being able to see in sixteen colors? Amber _is_ a color, the color of your eyes concretely. Look in a mirror" Cullen smirked and pulled her for a quick goodbye kiss before spurring Fangs on with a slap on its rump.

By the time the Inquisitor crossed Skyhold's gates, the Commander was already halfway to his office, ready to bury himself in as many books as necessary to find a solution to Evelyn's marriage problem. He had faith but he knew from experience that, sometimes, faith needed a little push.

* * *

I wanted to take a quick moment to give special thanks to all those followers that fight that sloth demon that we all have inside (that somewhat and all of a sudden became anoying, ice "despair demons" in the last game) and take some time to comment. Your reviews make me happy as a kid with new toys and your suggestions are always helpful and inspiring.

To everyone else, I love you guys too :) Thanks for following and supporting my writing, it is always rewarding.

And as usual, any comments, suggestions, reviews etc are welcomed and encouraged!


	7. Chapter 7

Finaaaaaally back. Between the classes and a mean case of writer's block I was finally able to finish this chapter! At least it is long!

I don't know when will I be able to update the story but I don't intend to leave it unfinished I promise!

Anyways, as usual I hope you enjoy it despite the delay!

#Valyzons

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warning: violence, mild swearing and mild sexual themes.

* * *

There was something about the Exalted Plains that give Evelyn the chills. There was history in that almost barren land and it wasn't a beautiful one. Everything on it, from the bare trees to the wyven-infested swamps, spoke of broken promises, defeat and death. And the Orlesian Civil War was just the most recent of the wounds that festered in what once was the homeland of the proud empire of the elves. As their horses (and drakolisk) advanced through the burned land Evelyn felt as if a thousand eyes looked at her unwelcomingly. Her connexion to the Fade had increased greatly when Corypheus' artifact scarred her hand and she had developed an unusual sensitiveness towards the Beyond. She was literally feeling watched and she knew that it was the "ghosts" of the land, not spirits as they hadn't crossed the Fade but they couldn't be called demons either as they couldn't be seen or heard, simply felt.

"You okay boss?" asked Bull and she nodded, digging her heels on Fangs to urge him on.

"Let's get this over with, shall we?" there was a command on her voice and her companions sped up behind her.

"You can feel it too right? Anger, resentment, the reinforcements were not enough, a once proud banner now burning in the enemy's hands" Cole's gibberish made sense to her for once and she looked at him, surprised to find that she could _feel_ what he was describing. It wasn't as defined for her as it was for him of course, she could barely catch a glimpse of what he could see.

"Yes, is like the very earth is asking for revenge in this place. It almost frightens me" she admitted, riding alongside him.

"So much suffering" he shook his head and frowned, struggling to find the correct words to describe what he felt "it has leaked into the core of the Plains" he pronounced very slowly looking at her for approval to see if what he had said made sense and she smiled encouragingly.

"That's right. That's how it feels" she shrugged "it's bad but not as bad as the Hissing Wastes. For me they feel like… nothing. But not a good nothing. Absolute emptiness that cannot be filled. The Plains feel like despair but in the Wastes it is as if hope didn't even exist" Cole nodded with a faint smile, seemingly happy to be able to share that part of himself.

"Is there somewhere you like in particular?" he asked, curiosity sparkling in his eyes at the discovery of this new line of conversation. She stood silent for a few seconds, trying to remember if there was somewhere where she had felt particularly good.

"I think… the Emerald Graves. There is something about them that makes me feel comfortable. You see, the Emerald Graves didn't get their name out of thin air yet they feel like hope and new beginnings. It's like the land is not willing to accept sulkiness or defeat, always looking for life and… I don't know, perhaps it's just that it is a very pretty area" the ex-spirit boy shook his head with his comment.

"No. It does speak of life that land. Is the trees. The trees are old and have seen much but unlike these trees they prefer to remember the good times. Every birth, every marriage, a stolen kiss that tastes of peaches, a soldier long-gone returning home, kids splashing in the river" his voice was almost a chant when he spoke of the things he could see… or feel or both. Honestly she couldn't tell if he could truly see those scenes he spoke of or if he simply perceived them.

"Boss, we have company" alerted Bull interrupting their conversation and she quickly looked ahead, narrowing her eyes so as to better see who was approaching. Five, perhaps six men heavily armed and protected with good armor it would seem.

Her hand travelled to the side of the dracolisk where her staff was attached to the saddle while trying to discern which banner they had on their breastplates. A surge of magic started flowing through her veins as she prepared for a possible attack, her companions gripping their own weapons discreetly.

"Halt travellers!" one of the men shouted and as he spoke a line of archers tautened their bows and pointed their arrows at them "Who are you and what business brings you here" demanded the same man who appeared to be in charge.

Evelyn rose both her hands to show that she wasn't armed. She recognized that voice, it was one of the lieutenants of Commander Jehan.

"I am Inquisitor Evelyn Trevelyan and my companions and I are here on Inquisition's business" at the mention of the Inquisition she could see how all the men relaxed and the bowmen lowered their weapons.

"Excuse me Inquisitor, I did not recognize you" the lieutenant was quickly at her side, apologizing profusely but keeping a distance between Fangs and himself, clearly intimidated by the creature.

"Do you see qunari, elves and humans walking together very often?" she asked with a feigned look of surprise. The soldier blushed and stammered, afraid that he might have offended the Inquisitor but she smiled warmly at him "I'm just teasing soldier, don't worry. I know it is your duty to ask and you have carried it out impeccably" the soldier bowed, relief washing over his features "Now take us to Commander Jehan, there are some matters I must discuss with her".

"Of course milady, my men will escort you and your companions to the Citadel. Be on your guard though, the Freemen are becoming bolder with every day that passes" Evelyn nodded with his warning and followed the men that the lieutenant had provided them.

Bolder. After how decimated she had left their ranks it wasn't possible that they were strong again unless there was some magical thing at play. She was placing her bets on red lyrium. It couldn't be a coincidence but the facts didn't add up. She could understand that the Freemen were smuggling and taking the red lyrium to reinforce their men but selling it? To common people and nobles alike? With what purpose? It simply didn't make any sense to her.

By the time they made it to Pont Agur, the sun was setting on the west, its dying rays reflecting in the water of the river as they crossed it. Evelyn had expected to make night in the Dalish camp but according to what they had heard it was too risky. The Freemen and other creatures lured in the dark and they had home advantage. Besides they had tried to make the trip as fast as possible and she felt weary from the nights and days outdoors. A lukewarm bath and a soft bed sounded like heaven to her tired bones.

The Citadelle du Corbeau appeared before them much more solid and protective than the last time they had been there although there were still some gaps in the walls covered by wooden scaffoldings. However she knew that with its defenses restored the Citadelle would be a hard nut to crack if ever anyone tried to take it, gaps in the walls and all. And the defenses seemed to be alert and ready, soldiers walked up and down the battlements and there were a couple massive ballistas pointed at the bridge from the renewed towers of the fortress. The bridge itself had been fortified and was now protected by a barricade that allowed passage for no more than one horse at a time; behind the barricade there was a small wooden wall that wouldn't hold for long against a frontal attack but would make a game out of shooting arrows at any foe that approached with its height advantage.

"It would seem they are expecting trouble" Bull looked around him admiring the new incorporations to the Citadelle's defenses.

"Indeed. And look there, those burns are recent" the Citadelle was divided in two sections. The first covered the land between the bridge and the walls and its defenses were mostly wooden fences and watchtowers with room for a couple of archers each, perhaps three. The second part was the fortress itself, protected by the mighty stone walls. The first line of the fences was half destroyed, burned according to the soot and the blackened marks of the grass surrounding it.

"More of those bloody undead?" asked Sera pushing one of the skeletons of burned wood that collapsed on itself raising a cloud of black dust "oops, sorry" Evelyn shot her a murderous look and Sera rose her hands up in the air trying to suppress a mischievous smile.

"The undead use fire sometimes but this looks more organized than that" Bull signaled at the point that was blackest, probably the origin of the fire "the fire originated in the far side of the fence. It looks like a diversion to me" the Inquisitor nodded in agreement but said nothing and kept riding to the gates that opened before them and a young lad came running to them but stopped on his tracks at the vision of the dracolisk.

"I… I am here to take your horses... to the stables" he said with a trembling voice as they dismounted, his eyes fixed on the creature's prominent teeth.

"Last one who tried to tie that one lost his arms… both o' them" Sera lied, looking at the boy that seemed to shrink with fear.

"Sera! Do not listen to her. Fangs is completely harmless… at least if I order him to be so. He won't hurt you I promise" the boy didn't look much convinced at her words but took Fangs' reigns nonetheless along with the rest of the horses and pulled gently at them so the horses would follow. Fangs followed too, obedient as a sheep.

"Uhm… ma'am?"

"Yes?"

"What should I feed it?"

"Meat of course. It's more dragon than horse after all… and by the way, throw him the food, do not feed him directly from your hands. He usually behaves himself but if he's very hungry someone might lose a hand" the stable boy looked at her wide-eyed and shivered, hurrying towards the stables, clearly dying to put some distance between the dracolisk and himself.

"That was fun" the elf laughed wholeheartedly and Evelyn couldn't help but smile at her own pettiness as the four of them advanced towards the main building of the fortress.

"He was scared. Why is that funny?" Sera rolled her eyes.

"Not now, Creepy, I was starting to not hate you" Cole stared at her, a look of genuine surprise on his sharp features and a ghost of a smile.

"I know. But thank you"

"Ugh, there you go. You ruined it again. I take it back"

"One of these days you two are going to end up in the bed sheets. I can just see it" Evelyn pinched the bridge of her nose after Bull's remark and sped up to be a little ahead of them. She loved them but was in no mood for their arguments, her head was too busy thinking about the burned fences and the fortified bridge.

Luckily a soldier came to her rescue asking them to follow him to what would be their chambers for the night, apologizing in the name of her Commander that was not present in the keep at the moment but would join them for dinner.

The Citadelle was a fortress not a palace yet it had a tower for dignitaries to stay as most keeps that size did. It wasn't fully restored as it hadn't been one of the main priorities when rebuilding the walls but it'd be alright for one night. Her companions would have to share a room but that wasn't a big deal for them, used as they were to sleeping close outdoors when they were on a mission with her. She had a room all for herself though, the only one that seemed to be in perfect living conditions, probably because it hadn't been heavily damages as it was at the top of the tower and was hard to reach by the trebuchets. She bet none of the undead had even bothered to climb up that far.

It was only one circular room with a folding screen used as a partition where the tub was. It had two windows, its shatters making cracking sounds as they were battered by the evening's wind. To her left there was a small desk with paper and quill ready and to her right the double-bed with its beside tables and a drawer both of which had seen better times. Spartan no doubt but it would do for the night, she only hoped that the mattress was in a better condition than the rest of the bed because she really needed the rest.

She was stripping off her armour when someone knocked on her door. It was a soldier that, according to his words, was at the Inquisitor's disposal in case she needed anything. He said so through clenched teeth, obviously not very thrilled with the idea of acting like a servant for the night. Evelyn asked him to bring a couple of buckets of water for a bath with a sheepish smile, silently apologizing for it. She would probably be as annoyed as he was if she was on his shoes.

She stared at the ceiling in blissful silence as she bathed, the warm water relaxing her tired muscles and threatening with making her fall asleep. As much as she tried to leave the mind blank however, her thoughts kept going to Garret Mendris and their marriage contract. She was furious with her father for doing such a thing to her. They had always had a very close relationship and he had promised her once that he would never treat her as cattle as many other lords did. Where was that promised when he signed that contract? It had been signed many years ago, back when nobody knew yet that she had been gifted (or cursed) with magic, back when her life's prospect had been becoming a Templar for some years before getting married and producing children as so many Trevelian's before her had. Back in those days Garret without doubt her best friend, they were inseparable she remembered that. Always stealing madeleines and cookies from the kitchen after giving the slip to the nannies and swimming naked in the river that flowed next to her state. Of course she understood that his father's thoughts when signing the marriage proposal had been most probably that the friendship they shared one day would turn into something stronger. And if her life had been different it might have happened considering how close they were. Still she felt betrayed, he should have asked her nonetheless.

Evelyn wondered what kind of man had Garret become. She remembered him as a very smart child with a quick wit and quite the silver-tongue that was constantly bossing his elder brother, persuading him to do all kind of things for him. And he was mischievous beyond all limits, even more so than herself which was a lot to say. Both of them had enjoyed playing pranks on the service and on their respective elder brothers but, if she recalled well, he found a sort of wicked satisfaction in them. The more elaborated, painful and shameful the prank was, the more he liked it. She waved her hand to dismiss her own thoughts, she was only imagining things.

"Dinner is ready" a voice said next to her and she yelped, splashing water around as she got up in a frightened jump, her hands lighting with fire for a second before she realized that it was Cole next to her.

"Cole! You almost give me a heart attack!" he frowned and looked at her with surprise and mild guilt.

"I knocked. Twice. Varric says I must always knock" had he knocked? She hadn't heard it.

"Then Cole… you did the right thing. I must've dozed off…" only then did she realize that she was stark naked in front of him and she felt heat rising to her head. "And here is a new thing for you to learn. You can't enter a room if there is a woman bathing or changing and you must not look at her if she is naked… well, unless she allows you to of course" he immediately turned his back on her although she didn't miss the confusion on his eyes.

"If I can't do it, why would a woman allow me?" she reached for a towel and covered herself, getting out of the tub and chuckling at his words.

"It's protocol. But you can ask Varric more about the subject. He is much better at explaining things that I am" she shirked the conversation and tapped him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll learn these things eventually. You are doing a great job" she encouraged him and smiled, feeling better when she saw him smile back.

"Is it protocolary if I look at you now?" he asked politely signaling the scant cloth that covered her and she shrugged.

"Technically no but I don't mind… just don't go telling that you've seen me in towel, that would ruin my reputation" she lied with an ironic tone, winking at him to show that she was only joking about the last part.

"They respect you greatly. The people around you. Some fear you also, some feel envious. A beacon in the dark, the savior, healing magic in an injured sky. I don't think they would think different of you because of me saying something like that" Evelyn thought about it, moved if not surprised by his description of how people felt about her.

"Hmm, maybe you are right. But some people, the envious ones probably, those would use that information to poison others. You need to know Cole, information, knowledge is power. A tremendous source of power, that's why we must wield it carefully" as she spoke she signaled him to stay put and went behind the folding screen to change. Sadly, she only had her travelling clothes but that would have to do, dusty as they were.

"That is why you have spies. And a mistress of spies"

"That is exactly why we have spies and a mistress of spies indeed" she finished buttoning her shirt and leather vest and came from behind the folding screen "I'm ready, let's go have diner, I'm starving" she stared in pleasant surprise as he rose his arm and offered to her.

"Varric said that I should do this to all women if I was to accompany them somewhere" she took his arm and chuckled, shaking her head.

"Varric… Well, you are not obliged to do so but it is very gentlemanly" she started walking towards the door, allowing him to take the lead as he knew where they were supposed to go.

"And what if there are three women or more? I only have two arms" she laughed at his confused question and responded with a roguish smile.

"Only offer your arm to one woman Cole. And if you have to choose, choose the one you like most"when they arrived to the dining room the rest of their party was already waiting for them.

"What took you so long Creepy?" asked Sera with an annoyed look and Evelyn was quick to defend him.

"My fault. I was… teaching him protocol. Sort of"

"Whatever" she rolled her eyes "I'm starving"

"That makes two of us, let's get in" they entered the room which was clearly not designed as a dining room as suggested by the several maps posted on the walls. There was a long table in the center of the room and Evelyn guessed that was their war table although it was now covered with a faded tablecloth and surrounded by chairs for all. The food was set already and Commander Jehan quickly got up to welcome them.

"Inquisitor, you will have to excuse the service but we weren't expecting you so soon" she apologized with her distinct Orlesian accent, offering them a seat with a gesture while seating herself on one of the heads of the table.

"That's alright, it's no bother really. I've seen the new defenses and the barricade on the bridge, were you attacked recently?" Commander Jeahn snorted ironically and waited for them to serve themselves before doing so herself.

"More than recently Inquisitor, only four days ago we were surprised by a small contingent of Freemen that reached up to the third line of defenses. They were dangerously close to the walls but they scattered once we started firing from the battlements. Luckily they weren't carrying siege equipment and I fear it might be because it was nothing but a scout party" she poured some wine into everyone's cups and regarded the Inquisitor with a tired look "they burned some of the defenses so we built the barricade at the bridge to prevent further lightning attacks"

"Even if they had carried siege equipment I doubt they would have breached the walls. I have seen the new defenses and they seem very solid"

"Yeah. I wouldn't want to be the one trying to take this fortress" praised Bull before drinking half his cup with one thirsty gulp.

"I was wondering, if you were to take the fortress how would you? Sincerely" Evelyn and Bull exchanged a look as both of them thought about her question.

"I would blow up the bridge. It is the only connexion with the rest of the Plains" answered Iron Bull thinking how hard it had been for the Inquisition to rebuild it after the undead had blasted it. The Orlesian woman nodded a couple of times.

"Yes. That's what they did the first time. We are much better supplied now though. We have set up a small garden in the second backyard too. It would provide us with enough food to endure a long siege" her proud tone indicated that the idea had come from her and it was smart no doubt of that "Inquisitor?"

"I wouldn't blow up the bridge. I would barricade it from the other side. It would do the same trick and make the take easier on the long run but I would attack from the sea" Commander Jehan smiled smugly, clearly expecting the suggestion.

"This is a marsh Inquisitor, those ships wouldn't come very close before running aground" Evelyn shrugged as she kept eating the turkey, slowly chewing so as not to finish it too soon. She was truly hungry.

"I wouldn't want the ships to reach the shore. I would use them for demoralizing the enemy. Waking up every morning to see that you can't leave from land or sea must be maddening. Also I would make the ships fire randomly. The state of alert is extremely useful in a soldier but also consuming. After a couple weeks, most soldiers would be exhausted both physically and psychologically" she sipped the wine, making a great effort to avoid moaning. She truly loved Orlesian wine, it was delicious "Then I would attack. A small group of agents that could melt with the shadows of the night. They would have to swim the distance of the bridge and then infiltrate the fortress through that hole that you still have in your walls, some of them should stay behind and eliminate the sentries at the barricade of course. Their mission would be the commanding officer in charge of the fortress. A snake with no head can't bite" as she finished her explanation she looked at Commander Jeahn who looked at her with a mixture of admiration and fear for a second before chuckling.

"Remind me never to be on your bad side Inquisitor" Evelyn smiled and winked at Iron Bull whom she knew would have done the same as her.

"This was only a virtual siege, Commander. Taking this fortress would take much more of an effort and imagination I'm sure. I wouldn't want to be in the skin of whomever had to take it I assure you" the Orlesian rose her cup and toasted in the name of alliance, quickly turning the subject into easier and less warlike matters.

The rest of the dinner was most pleasant, washed down with casket after casket of Orlesian wine as Iron Bull entertained them with his anecdotes of the Chargers.

"There were some things I wished to discuss with Commander Jeahn. Why don't you go see if the Orlesian's are as good playing Wicked Grace as they say they are?" Evelyn looked at her companions with a smile. Luckily they had such trust between each other that it was fine if she just told them that she needed to be alone. All three of them got up and thanked Commander Jehan for the dinner before leaving for the barracks.

"So Inquisitor, what was it that you wanted to discuss?" the face of the Commander changed into one much more business like and so did Evelyn's although the atmosphere was still warm.

"You have not been the only target of the Freemen lately. Apparently, they are also targeting the elves of the southern Marches and they do not have walls to protect them. My intention was to convince them into rebuilding some of the elven forts that have been abandoned for centuries. The Inquisition can't and doesn't want to do it alone. We want their cooperation and help. Many of the guards that those forts have are beyond our knowledge but the elves would be able to lift them or at least some of them" she explained and Jehan nodded, clearly agreeing with her strategy.

"That won't be an easy task. Elves are hard to convince. But I am sure you don't need me for convincing them" _straight to the point then_ she thought as she drank a little more of the wine to wash down the feeling that bad news were coming. She didn't know why but she had had that feeling all night.

"No, that is a task reserved for myself. Look, I'll cut to the chase. We are going to be swamped with the building, we can't ensure the safety of the forts _and_ the elves at the same time. I was hoping you could spare some men to keep the Freemen at bay while my men deal with the forts. Once they are built, everyone will be safer and I will personally owe you a favor" Commander Jehan shifted uncomfortably in her seat and sighed.

"Listen Inquisitor. If it was up to me you would have two garrisons ready before the sun was up. You are a good woman and a good leader and saved our lives and we owe you. But it isn't up to me anymore" she shook her head and looked at Evelyn apologizing "The Civil War is over you see? This land belongs now to Marquis Roland Montclaire. He is… conservative to say the least. And he doesn't trust the Inquisition… or anyone for that matter. And he is not the only one Inquisitor. Now that both the Civil War and the war against Corypheus is over there are many nobles in Orlais who do not know what to make of the Inquisition. You have an army that could threaten entire nations and the political and economical power to support it. And you also have most of the population on your side. While kings and queens were hiding in their castles, you, in person, were saving them from Red Templars and undead and rebel mages. You are an icon Inquisitor. And many nobles fear that. Sadly, the Marquis is one of them and now I answer before him, not the Empress anymore so I can't mobilize my troops without his direct and express consent. I'm terribly sorry Inquisitor"

Evelyn stood silent, processing in her mind everything Jehan had said. Of course Josie had warned her about those things even before the war against Corypheus was over but it was the first time that she met such a frontal and open opposition. After everything she had done for Orlais! She was furious and emptied her cup so as to calm herself, she didn't want to get angry at Jehan, it wasn't her fault and she had been kind and sincere to her.

"I can write to him if you'd like. I doubt he will answer quickly because he can't deny it but he can slow the process down. It's the best I can do" she offered nicely and Evelyn shook her head in denial.

"No, I will write directly to Empress Celine. Thank you anyways Commander, you have been most helpful. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm terribly tired" both women got up at the same time and Jehan offered her hand in a warm gesture that Evelyn returned.

"I whised I had been able to do more. But send me a letter whenever the Empress answers and my men and I will be ready to assist you with everything we can" Evelyn nodded, unable to muster a friendlier goodbye and left the room heading for her temporary chambers.

She was able to keep her composure until she got to the room and even managed to close the door without slamming it until it was hanging from its hinges as she wanted to do. But once she was in the privacy of the room she kicked the bedpost so hard that the whole bed shook.

"Shit" she all but barked, holding her foot in pain and removing her boots only to find her thumb swelling. She let herself fall on the bed and buried her face on the pillow to scream out all her anger, punching the mattress until the bed was entirely undone.

How could they do this to her? How did they dare? It was thanks to her that they were alive! She should take her army and conquer them all as they feared! She stopped on her own tracks after that thought, scared of herself for a second. She didn't truly believe that… did she? No, she would never use the Inquisition for that, she didn't even know where that thought had come from. _Calm yourself down Ivy, it's not like it's the first time you encounter a political setback_ she told herself, slowing her own breathing so as to relax. Maker, she needed a hug. A big, muscly, blonde, amber-eyed hug. And a kiss. The scarred-lip type. And… she got up before her thoughts carried her away and sat in the precarious desk looking for ink and quill. She would send a letter with the night's events to Skyhold first thing in the morning, the sooner Josie started solving that issue the sooner they could move on to more important matters. She only hoped that the meeting with the elves would be more successful. Luck however, was not on her side.

* * *

They parted in the morning just as the sun was rising; getting from Citadelle du Corbeau to the Dalish camp would take them most of the day and the party didn't want to reach the elves after dusk. A small contingent of heavily armed men followed them for a few miles before going back to the safety of the fortress and the four companions rode alone the rest of the way, following the river and avoiding the many places in the Plains that would be perfect for an ambush. They stopped by midday for lunch, settling next to one of the many abandoned towns by the river to eat something and give the horses (and dracolisk) some rest.

"Too quiet. I hate it when it is too quiet, it only means that trouble is coming" Iron Bull grumbled as he ate some of the food they had been given in the Citadelle.

"Perhaps the dracolisk has scared them for real" muttered Evelyn in a halfhearted attempt at joking but the truth was that none of them seemed to be in the right humour for jokes. She turned her back to the eerie town and looked at the river as she fanned herself with the hand. If summer wasn't enough, the humidity made it all worse and she could feel her clothes sticking to her skin under the armour with the sweat. She ate her sandwich in silence under the shade of one of the huge rocks that outlined the river's coast and tried her best not to think of the heat going over what would she tell Keeper Hawen for him to agree with his initiative.

It wouldn't be an easy task, that elf was conservative to say the least but she hoped to be able to show him how their cooperation in that matter would improve their overall conditions. Perhaps they could even stop being nomadic. With the forts as a defense they could start a decent town. Although she imagined that such a ground-breaking thought would cause Hawen's eyes to pop out of their sockets in shock.

She sighed and got up from behind the rock, stretching before kicking Sera that was already snoring like they weren't in one of the most ghostly places on Thedas. The elf let out a list of curses that would make a sailor blush but the Inquisitor ignored her.

"No time for napping. C'mon let's get moving, I want to reach the elven camp as soon as possible" she whistled and Fangs made that screeching sound of his before trotting happily to where she was standing. She caressed his hard scales and waited for the others to be ready before getting on the saddle.

"What is it that we are looking for anyways?" Sera asked, clearly upset about her interrupted sleep.

"Support. From the Elven settlement in the south" Evelyn answered calmly as they resumed their way, a cloud of dust rising after them.

"Why do we need their help? Those knify-ears wouldn't be able to tell an arrow if they were sitting on it" Sera made a scornful gesture and Evelyn shook her head with a smile.

"Sera, they helped us defeat Corypheus remember?" she grunted and said something unintelligible in response "and besides we have to ask them to help us help them because this is their land. Imagine how would they feel if we simply intruded. Wouldn't it be like what the nobles do to the little people?" she looked at Sera with a smug smile and the elf just shrugged although her face changed somewhat, the analogy being accurate enough for her to stop complaining.

"It is still too quiet, I think we are being watched" said Bull that was shifting uncomfortably in his saddle looking around himself, eyeing every rock suspiciously.

"Me too. Let's hurry up" she spur on her mount and so did the others, setting a quick trotting pace south to reach the Dalish camp before pushing their luck too much.

* * *

They reached the camp right before dusk and found that the surroundings were heavily guarded by elven archers… or as heavily guarded as the Dalish could afford. There were some Inquisition's soldiers as well and they seemed as exhausted and frightened as the Dalish. They were welcomed by Keeper Hawen who was surprised (and more than a little suspicious) about their arrival but warmly offered them food and shelter for the night. Several elves asked them about Loranil and were relieved to know that he was fine and actually he had ascended in the ranks in the past months. As her companions rested and made conversation with the elves, Evelyn went for a walk with Keeper Hawen, no time for pleasure while there was business to end.

"I guess this is more than just a courtesy visit to tell us about Loranil, am I right?" Evelyn nodded as she walked, her hands on her back, actually grateful for the walk as she could stretch her legs after the whole day riding.

"It is indeed. I am here to settle the problem with the Freemen, we heard that they are getting stronger" Hawen shook his head with a worried frown.

"Stronger is not enough to describe it. In the past weeks they have killed eight of our hunters and injured another group of them. I don't dare allow them to venture beyond the settlement and I've had to settle patrols morning and night. We are also running out of supplies. The Inquisition's forces have been very helpful but not enough, many of them have fallen too" the Keeper sighed and Evelyn almost mirrored him.

"I know. We believe that there is magic involved. Well, not exactly magic, red lyrium. Someone is smuggling it and selling it" she confessed knowing that it would be easier to convince Hawen if he felt nothing was being hidden from him "have the Freemen showed any… strange symptoms? Unusual speed and strength, gaunt look perhaps?" Hawen stood silent for a second, his frown deepening as he thought and nodded slowly.

"I hadn't thought about it but now that you mention it… yes. There was something strange about them. It was as if… as if our arrows didn't do anything to them, as if they didn't feel it. Just like the undead, unless we hit something vital they keep on fighting like if nothing was happening"

"Yes. It sounds like red lyrium" she said with a resigned voice.

"You think the Freemen are smuggling the lyrium?" he asked looking directly at her.

"Honestly? We don't know. They are showing symptoms according to what you are telling us but they don't seem to be organized enough to do something like that in front of the Inquisition" she chewed on her lower lip, wanting to tell him the truth but not to show weakness. The last thing they needed was for Keeper Hawen to think them weak.

"I don't want to question your effectivity Inquisitor, but it seems to me like you and your companions alone won't be able to get rid of the threat of the Freemen all by yourselves" he remarked not without kindness.

"And you are right Keeper. We can't. I don't have enough forces to ensure the full protection of your people. That's why I am here. I have a proposal" _and here we go_ she thought, mentally preparing herself for what was coming. He stood silent for a few seconds, eyeing her with distrust. She could practically hear his brain working like clockwork, weighing whether to trust her or not.

"I'm listening" he said calmly and Evelyn had to keep herself from saying that she had seen walls with a better disposition towards listening.

"We want to rebuild some of the old forts. With your clan. They will take some time to rebuild, with the magical wards and all but after they are built you won't need to rely on foreign forces as much. In fact with some more time and some extra fortification you might not need foreign forces at all" Hawen smiled, the kind of condescending smile you would give a child who speaks about flying like a bird.

"Inquisitor, my people are nomads. For how long would we use a fort?" he asked, his tone just as condescending as his previous smile.

"Perhaps it is about time you stopped being nomads. Perhaps a fort would be the first step towards creating a settlement. A real settlement" she sounded a little harsher than she wanted but weariness had made lose part of her tact.

"You can't be serious. The war with the mages has just ended and you intend us to start a new one?" she shook her head, his voluntary blindness getting her on her nerves.

"With Briala as Marquis there would be no war. Elves have the first chance in centuries to establish themselves as an independent people"

"Empress Celene would never allow it" he retorted and she rose an eyebrow in skepticism.

"With the support of the Inquisition?" he shook his head.

"We are not meant to settle" he said, categorically.

"The sky was not meant to shatter. Mages were meant to be locked up in a tower and an old darkspawn definitely was not meant to come back to try and conquer the world. The world has changed, everything is changing" he stood, silent, looking at her with something dangerously close to anger.

He was about to speak when a whistling sound filled the tense air. Instinctively, Evelyn dodged, the sound triggering a reflex action after the many months of hearing arrows flying around her. Despite her quick reflexes, she wasn't fast enough and the arrow didn't pierce through her arm but left a bleeding wound right above her elbow. She yelled in pain and caught her staff creating a barrier just in time to stop four more arrows that bursted in splinters as they crashed against the invisible barrier.

"We must reach the camp!" shouted Hawen as he summoned a ball of fire and sent it flying towards the rocks where the arrows came from.

"Be careful, we are probably surrounded! We need to get away from the… rocks" she made a pause as a stabbing pain went up her arm. She looked but was unable to see anything beyond the blood and turned her attention from the wound.

"Here, follow me!" he started running downhill and she followed, both their force shields being hit constantly by arrows. Their short race finished in an open meadow where they found a few elves covering behind a rock as they fired arrows on a few men that were running towards them. They looked as Freemen but there was something unnatural about them.

Evelyn didn't take the time to find out what was it that was strange about them and send a salvo of electrical bolts that hit one of them square in the chest leaving him suspended in midair, contorting unnaturally. The other bolts exploded next to the rest of the men, sending them flying in all directions. One was hit by an arrow before he could get up, the others scrambled to their feet surprisingly fast but both Hawen and Evelyn were expecting them. A stone boulder killed one of them, the other two were swallowed by a wall of fire.

As Hawen checked on the elves, Evelyn approached the bodies only to see what she already expected. The veins of the men were marked in red and one of them had a red bulge in his neck. That one had been drinking red lyrium for a long time if it was starting to grow on his skin. She clicked her tongue, worried and turned towards the elves.

"We need to get to the camp" she said chewing on her lower lip, they had no time to lose.

"It is too dangerous to go directly, we'll have to take a detour" one of the elves argued, he was pale with fear but his hands were steady on his bow. She took a second to think about it, she didn't want to risk the lives of those elves but the longer it took them, the worse. She looked at Hawen who nodded, agreeing with the younger elf.

"Fine. Let's go then!" she followed the elves that avoided the rocks, following the river towards the camps. Even before they reached it they could hear the fighting and Bull's roar before he charged.

The camp was a chaos of weapons crashing and screams of pain, elves and Inquisition's forces were fighting elbow to elbow to contain the advance of the Freemen that were attacking in a frenzy, arrows and blows only stopping them when they reached a vital organ. Evelyn casted an ice rune that froze a group of Freemen that were surrounding Bull and it was enough with one sweep of his greataxe to shatter them in pieces.

"Boss! You were missing all the fun!" he called to her, punching a rogue that tried to flank him right in the face, sending him flying a few feet.

"Bull! Close that flank, nobody enters that way!" she ordered without time to lose, pointing at the far end of the river where most of the Freemen seemed to be pouring from "Sera! Cover him!"

"Big guy? Sure! Bits up, face down, you friggin...!" Evelyn didn't hear the rest of the insult, she was looking for Cole as she casted a chain of lightning that hit one of the approaching targets before jumping on the next one, electrocuting them.

"Cole! With me, we have to take the archers down!" she couldn't see him but she knew he was there somewhere, a lethal shadow with mortal accuracy. She herself turned to the rocks and used her staff to channel as much energy as she could draw from the Fade. Her left hand started glowing as the spell charged itself with magical energy and after a few seconds she casted a rift of green magic that started pulling at nearby enemies with a an unavoidable gravitational power.

She was about to let her barrier fall to be able to cast a spell that would kill the enemies drawn by the rift when Keeper Hawen did it for her, unleashing a massive explosion that left the Freemen archers screaming in pain, the nasty smell of burning flesh quickly spreading. Ignoring the stink, the Inquisitor kept going towards the rocks, encountering a soldier that threw himself at her hoisting a mace and aiming it at her chest. She jumped backwards, forgetting the slope and tripped, falling back first to the ground and she had just enough time to rise her staff before the mace fell and met the ironbark. The Freeman was stronger and kept pushing, his face contorted in a demented grimace, bloodshot eyes looking at her green ones as she struggled to match the force of his push. Evelyn could feel sweat running down her temple but he seemed to be pushing effortlessly and she tried to think of a way out, focusing all her mana on keeping the staff steady, the spikes of the mace dangerously close to her face. She was getting ready to cast a mind blast when she saw the metallic shine of a blade and had just enough time to turn her face before blood spurted all over her, the inert body of the Freemen falling to her side.

Cole stood before her, both his blades and himself covered in blood but as calm as always as he helped her to her feet. She patted him on the arm to thank him and tried to clean some of the blood with the back of her hand without much success considering that her hands were also soaked.

"Ivy, they are all red inside" he said, worry clear on his voice and she nodded mirroring his concern. "They are shouting, they are caged, red, red all over, everything is red. Your arm is red also" anguish was almost palpable on him and she looked at the open wound, feeling the throbbing pain that was starting to spread. She tore at the broken shirt and found that Cole was right, the wound had a furious red color that wasn't caused by the swelling flesh nor the blood.

"The arrow must have been imbued with red lyrium. Shit" she had seen those wounds before and she knew that she couldn't heal them with magic, the red lyrium would simply swallow the magic and would keep on expanding. So she focused her magic on keeping the red lyrium at bay, disabling it from spreading through the rest of her arm. The infection wouldn't stop until all the tiny fragments of red lyrium were removed from her skin.

"Cole, check those rocks over there, make sure that those were the last of..." she didn't finish her sentence as she saw through the corner of her eye a familiar shape running towards her. A red lyrium shadow. She casted a barrier to protect Cole and herself but the shadow reached them before she could finish it and one of the red blades that were now its arms hit her in the chest and sent her flying. She hit her back hard against a rock and took a few seconds to regain her breath before she could move. The creature was on her by then and she rolled to avoid its spiky arm, feeling a sharp pain going up her side. Evelyn recognized the pain, she had a broken rib, perhaps two. She quickly got to her feet and created a veilstrike that hit the shadow once and again like a hammer, each blow more powerful than the one before.

It wasn't long before the creature was down and she run towards the place where he had last seen Cole finding the half-spirit perched on the back of another shadow, his blades deep between the shoulders of the creature that cried in pain before falling to the ground. He jumped off the shadow and started running towards the camp following an order that she hadn't given but was about to. There were more shadows there, one already on the ground, two surrounding Bull and a third one under a shower of elven arrows, fighting the few Inquisition soldiers that were still standing.

"Cole, stop the wandering one!" she shouted the order and with her remaining mana caged the two remaining ones inside an electrical field, the lightning bolts hitting the shadows and paralyzing them as they avoided Bull that took advantage of the situation and slew the creatures before they could move again.

They stood in tension for a few more minutes, adrenaline running through their veins as they listened, alert but no further enemies came. The attack seemed to be over. With the immediate danger passed, Evelyn looked around herself. There were bodies all over the camp, elves, Inquisition's soldiers and Freemen in different states of red lyrium contamination. Limping and holding her side, she approached some of the injured and started healing them with whatever magic she still had on her, trying hard not to think about her broken ribs that could wait.

It wasn't until a while later that she saw Keeper Hawen again. Cole was tending to her wounds, bandaging her torso to protect her (three) broken ribs until she had enough energy to put them back in place with magic.

"Inquisitor" she turned with an exhausted look and saw the elf, his face contorted in horror and pain. She recognized that look, it was the look of despair "I reconsidered my position and we will help your men rebuild those forts" she simply nodded slowly and watched as the Keeper went back to organizing the fate of the corpses. There would be no dreams that night in the Dalish camp, only nightmares.

* * *

In the end they stayed a few more days than expected, protecting the elves until reinforcements reached the Exalted Plains. They weren't attacked again but they were in a constant state of alert. Evelyn and her companions hunted some of the Freemen, finding a few settlements but not the main one. They encountered some more shadows and several Freemen in an advanced state of corruption but no behemont and no horror. By the time they left, Hawen had already sent some elves to nearby ruins to check which one would be easier to rebuild, which magical barriers had been more weakened with the centuries. She was inclined to leave Bull with the elves but in the end decided against it, he would have obeyed but it wouldn't have been willingly.

This time they didn't encounter any bandits on their way back that was peaceful, hot and boring. The Inquisitor was silent most of the time, deep in thought so as to what to do next, wondering how was she going to deal with Orlais if the elves truly wanted to be independent. It was true enough that nobody really wanted the south of the Plains but she doubted that the nobles were going to let go of it easily. Also, she hadn't forgotten about Garret and the whole marriage business, she was hoping that in her absence Josie or any of the others had found something that could make her bypass the contract. She was so sullen in fact that she openly ignored the banter of her companions and would only answer whenever they talked to her directly.

They arrived to Skyhold in the afternoon, the sun starting its lazy descent between the mountain peaks. Some scouts had probably seen them approaching as when they arrived Leliana and Josephine were waiting for them. The Inquisitor waved her hand at them and left Fangs with Dennet before approaching them. Both of them concerned themselves immediately for her appearance but she dismissed that line of conversation assuring them that she was alright and needed only a bath and a good night's sleep in her bed which wasn't completely a lie. As they walked towards her chambers she informed them of everything that had happened in the Exalted Plains, from the impossibility of assistance of Commander Jehan to the confirmation that there was red lyrium involved in the attacks of the Freemen.

"Did you find any evidence that they were extracting it?" Leliana asked, cutting to the chase as usual.

"No. But I don't think it is them. They are buying it I am sure and they have been buying it for a long time now. They must have a stable supplier. I didn't find any shipping records though and nobody has seen caravans passing that way in months besides the occasional merchant" both the Spymaster and the Ambassador nodded, Josephine quickly scribbling all the new information "I didn't find their headquarters either. They attack with such fierceness that we couldn't take any prisoners and those we catch alive died of the wounds or the lack of lyrium".

"The lack of lyrium? So soon? But Cullen managed without taking it for days" Evelyn shook her head and went into her bedchamber, unclasping her breastplate as she climbed the stairs.

"Cullen wasn't taking the red stuff. It is still too soon though, we have to ask him about it… by the way where is him?".

"Some of the merchants and refugees have been harassed lately by more of those bandits that assaulted you after you came from Starkhaven, he has left with a small garrison to see if he can hunt them down" Leliana informed her with a tone that showed that she disagreed with his decision.

"Cullen? Why? Don't we have enough soldiers for that?" she knew that it was absurd to be worried about him. He was a seasoned warrior that could fend for himself perfectly well on his own but she couldn't help an uneasy feeling at the bottom of her stomach.

"He has been… frustrated of lately. He needed to relieve some tension I believe were his exact words" Evelyn arched her eyebrows, it was understandable but he hadn't done that during the war against Corypheus so why now?

"Frustrated about anything in particular or just suffering from office claustrophobia?" she was about to sit on her bed but decided against it after thinking how dusty her clothes ought to be and bended instead to unlace her boots. The advisors exchanged a look that she missed and Leliana sighed and nodded as Josephine looked at her.

"The marriage contract. We haven't been able to find a solution yet and he is…" Josephine paused for an instant trying to find the right word but Leliana was faster.

"He is pulling his hair out" she said bluntly "Cassandra went with him though if it is his safety you're worried about" Evelyn sighed, completely understanding Cullen's motives.

"The world keeps falling apart and I have to deal with this" she rolled her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose in irritation.

"I am sorry Ivy" apologized Josephine, putting her hand in the Inquisitor's shoulder in sympathy. Evelyn softened her expression and squeezed her hand with a ghost of a smile.

"Don't mind me Josie, I'm just tired and in a bad mood. I will be much more diplomatic once I take the layer of dust and sweat that I'm carrying off me" Josephine moved her hand away from her quickly in an exaggerated gesture in purpose and the three of them chuckled.

"We'll leave you to your bath then" Leliana said with a smile, stepping towards the door to look for a servant to take the water to the Inquisitor.

"I'll see you at dinner" Josephine nodded and hesitated for a second before giving her a quick and unexpected hug.

"I will find a solution to this. I promise. And after that I will propose to you if the Commander doesn't" Evelyn laughed and hugged her back, forgetting the dirty clothes for a second before releasing her.

"You just want him to propose to organize a wedding Josie, admit it" she chuckled and shrugged.

"Perhaps… but I would make it the best wedding in Thedas since the Hero of Ferelden and Alistair Theirin married" she promised with a confident wink and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Evelyn waited for the water and when it came she undressed so the servants could take the clothes and got herself into the bathtub, enjoying the feeling of the hot water slightly burning her skin. She scrubbed her skin for what felt like hours until the water turned a brownish color. She even forgot about the wound on her arm and opened it, blood quickly running down her elbow into the dirty water. She pressed the wound until it stopped bleeding and then got up, pouring some clean water over her head before getting out of the tub. She wrapped herself in a towel and sat on the bed, pressing a cloth to the injury that was still bleeding slightly. She heard the door of her chambers opening and turned her face to see Cullen climbing up the stairs. She smiled tiredly at him and he approached her with a frown, his eyes on her bleeding injury.

"Are you okay?" he asked, moving her hand away gently to see the wound. His frown deepened when he saw the many bruises that peppered her white skin, some already fading and others still in dark shade of purple.

"No. I mean the wound is okay. But I need a hug. And a kiss" she answered and although she was trying to sound funny she just sounded drained. Cullen chuckled and sat next to her in the bed, wrapping her in his arms and kissing her temple lovingly.

"Bad news?" she shrugged and buried her face on his chest as she felt his fingers caressing her long hair.

"The usual. Everything falls apart and instead of cooperating, people keep trying to kill each other. You know the drill" her voice was muffled but he still understood her words and smiled ironically, releasing her to go get a box that she kept under her desk with some bandages and medical ointments.

"I heard about the Orlesians. Did you get any luckier with the elves?" he rotated her arm until it was in the appropriate position and poured some of one of the ointments in a cloth, ,pressing it kindly against the wound. Despite his gentleness, she hissed through gritted teeth in pain.

"Yes but only after we got attacked and half the elves were slaughtered. Why does people never listen to me until something awful happens? I saved the world from Corypheus and they still distrust me! Sometimes I swear I feel like rallying the army against them to give them the monster they want!" he dressed her wound in silence until he listened to that last part that he arched an eyebrow and looked at her disapprovingly.

"Eve, if you did that you would only be proving them right. Besides, the reason why you got to Inquisitor was because you are not the kind of person that would do that" he tied the two sides of the bandage together with a quick pull, his voice calm.

"Is that a threat, Commander?" she asked with a teasing smile, regretting her previous words.

"It is a fact, Inquisitor" he replied, rising one hand to caress her cheek, feeling her leaning into his touch and closing the distance between them to kiss her softly on the lips. A warm kiss that tasted like home. Evelyn clung to him, allowing him to enclose her smaller frame into his bigger one, resting her forehead on his when they broke the kiss.

"Safe and solid, protecting and proud" she whispered and he stared at her quizzically.

"You have to stop taking Cole with you, it's starting to rub off" she chuckled and rested her cheek on his powerful chest, her hands circling his waist.

"That's what he said about you, you know? When we started… well, when "we" started to be a thing. He said safe and solid, protecting and proud and he was right. That's how you feel to me. You're the only thing that makes sense in this stupid, upside down world Cullen. You are the only safe rock in the raging ocean that is my life" immediately after saying those words she groaned "I swear that didn't sound as cheesy in my head" he laughed and closed his arms tighter around her kissing her hair.

"I won't tell anybody, don't worry".

"Good, I have a reputation to uphold" she felt better, so much better. Evelyn rose her face and smiled at him, a clean, honest smile this time and draw the scar on his lip with her thumb. He kissed her fingertip, enjoying the simplicity of those moments that were just theirs.

"I wonder what he would tell me about you" his fingers started drawing blind circles in the naked skin of her back and she purred like a cat, making him smile.

"He said that I was shiny. Similar to the rift actually but clearer… or something like that. To be honest, I don't always remember what he says. Sometimes it is too confusing" she closed her eyes, focusing on the movement of his fingertips, feeling her whole body relaxing to his touch.

"I like him. He is a bit strange sometimes but he is a good lad" he smiled to himself with the irony. Years ago he would have been horrified with the idea of _meeting_ a spirit, now he could consider one something similar to a friend. She nodded in agreement and all of a sudden remembered something and looked at his amber eyes.

"Josie and Leliana told me you were… hunting with Cassandra, did you find anything? he nodded and his face darkened somewhat.

"We found a few of those bandits. They were so maddened with the withdrawal that we were only capable of getting one alive. He is in the dungeons now, I ordered the healers to examine him and give him some lyrium. Otherwise he will die from the withdrawal" she frowned, thinking of the Freemen and told him the whole story, perhaps it was the withdrawal that made them so fragile? He was surprised too though.

"The withdrawal is… very violent with normal lyrium. Even more with red lyrium I guess but it shouldn't be that strong anyways. I think that whoever is distributing it, is giving them pure lyrium. You see, Samson knew what he was doing when he gave lyrium to the Templars. If you give a normal person unadulterated lyrium from the very beginning and you don't control the doses very carefully it… it is like poison. It would explain that they died so quickly but it wouldn't explain the shadows" she sighed and rubbed her eyes, letting herself fall on the bed.

"Can someone please just stop the world? Just for a week, I'm not asking for more. A week for you and I to get lost somewhere where nobody can find us and where we don't have to worry about some zealots drinking red poison that turns them into demonic creatures" she groaned and let herself fall on the bed still covering her face with her hands.

"I wouldn't complain if someone did" he agreed, laying down next to her and propping himself on an elbow to look at her, watching the outline of her body marked by the wet towel that had slide a little down her body to show the beginning of her breasts "unfortunately we can't do that but we can still steal some time" he said roguishly, covering her body with his and starting to kiss his way down her neck.

She giggled, his stubble tickling her and took her hands off her face to bury her fingers between his golden curls, encouraging him to keep going with a sharp moan. Suddenly there was a brusque knock on the door that turned both their attentions from what they were doing.

"Ivy?" it was Josephine and Evelyn had to keep herself from telling her that she wasn't feeling alright and she wanted to be left alone.

"Yes?" she answered, annoyance clear in her voice as she did so, looking at Cullen that hadn't stopped and was kissing her breasts now. She chewed on her lower lip to stop herself from moaning aloud when his lips closed around her pert nipple but what Josephine answered was enough to paralyzed them both.

"Ivy is Garret Mendris, he is here".

* * *

As always thank you for reading and supporting my job ^^. Any comments, reviews, suggestions etc are welcomed and encouraged!


End file.
